


Механик Вселенной-3. Пять лет спустя

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Механик Вселенной [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: После пяти лет мирной, наладившейся жизни Тони Старк получает привет из прошлого, от которого с трудом приходит в себя. Но у него по-прежнему есть мозги, семья и команда Мстителей, чтобы чинить всё, что ломается, и попытаться разобраться с тем, что грядёт...
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Механик Вселенной [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336204
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1. Три тысячи

Тони открыл глаза.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, правую руку свело от боли от кончиков пальцев до самой шеи, в горле пересохло так, что было трудно дышать. Подавив стон, он повернул голову вправо и облегчённо выдохнул при виде мирно спящей Пеппер.

Всё-таки кошмарный сон.

Пять лет назад он, как и собирался, построил на базе Мстителей отдельный корпус для семейных или просто не одиноких людей. Но для своей семьи, оценив уровень шума в том корпусе, решил всё же возвести отдельный коттедж на берегу — благо территории базы хватало на всех. Домик вышел загляденье: никакого хай-тека, только эко-материалы, много дерева, дорогих сердцу безделушек и просто уюта. Из рабочих вещей — стол для проекций в гостиной, причём и тот лишь на случай чересчур внезапного приступа вдохновения, поскольку до мастерской в главном корпусе по подземному тоннелю можно было дойти минуты за три.

И теперь, проснувшись, Тони видел в тусклом лунном свете стены знакомой спальни, рамки с фотографиями на тумбочке возле лампы, забытую Морган красную перчатку с круглым фонариком на полу. Всё казалось ровно таким, как он запомнил вчера перед сном, вот только пережитый ужас не хотел отпускать, а рука продолжала болеть. Потерев её, Тони осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла и тихо вышел в коридор, дальше — в соседнюю комнату, где мирно спала его пятилетняя дочка Морган. Вообще-то, она должна была стать Морганой, но в ночь рождения близнецов Тони был настолько счастлив, что дважды продиктовал ПЯТНИЦЕ одинаковое имя из своего давнего сна, а потом махнул рукой и решил быть выше стереотипов. Так на базе Мстителей появилось сразу двое Морганов Старков.

Младшая отзывалась на прозвище Магуна, с первых же дней жизни став абсолютно папиной дочкой и Железной принцессой для всех обитателей базы. Старшего (на семь минут) Моргана чаще называли Мори или Мо. До трёх лет спальня у близнецов была общей, но потом им стали нравиться разные игрушки, в изобилии изобретаемые гениальным папой, так что в итоге их развели по разным комнатам с дверью между ними. Тони не раз замечал, как они бегают друг к другу, хвастаются новинками и периодически засыпают друг у друга на постели, точно зная, что папа ночью всех разложит по своим местам.

В этот раз, впрочем, Магуна в комнате уснула одна с той очаровательной улыбкой, перед которой таяли все, даже её сдержанный крёстный Стивен Стрэндж и крёстный Мори Локи. Пять лет назад было много шума, когда остальные узнали, что места крёстных забили за собой сразу два колдуна, Наташа Романофф и Небула, но Тони обещания им не нарушил и ни разу не пожалел. 

Тихо приблизившись к постели дочки, Тони подоткнул ей одеяло, убрал челку со лба и с улыбкой направился к Мори — с ним всё тоже оказалось в порядке за исключением сползшего на пол одеяла. Обладая бурной фантазией, Мори часто участвовал в приключениях во сне и ворочался так сильно, что на пол слетало всё. Тони даже завёл специального робота (им руководила ПЯТНИЦА) с задачей поднимать упавшие вещи и возвращать их ребёнку, если сам Тони находился слишком далеко или крепко спал.

В ночном доме Старков царила умиротворяющая тишина, ею очень хотелось проникнуться, лечь спать, но вместо этого Тони спустился на первый этаж в гостиную с тлеющим камином, бросил короткий взгляд на стол с остатками светящихся проекций и остановился, глубоко задумавшись.

— Босс, вы в порядке? — звонко уточнила ПЯТНИЦА. 

Звукоизоляция в доме продумывалась заранее и тщательно, чтобы ночные изобретательства Тони не мешали тем, кто спит наверху, поэтому ей не надо было понижать голос. 

Тони покачал головой и нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Нет, милая, я не в порядке. Вот что: выясни, спит ли уже Стрэндж? Если еще не лёг — пусть зайдёт ко мне.

— Да, босс.

ПЯТНИЦА замолчала, выполняя поручение. В принципе, Тони мог бы дотянуться до Стивена Стрэнджа и по их созданной Камнем времени ментальной связи, вот только её минус был в том, что смотреть глазами Стивена Тони не мог, а значит и определить, сильно ли в данный момент занят чародей, — тоже.

Ровно десять секунд спустя в гостиной открылся портал, явив Стивена в полном колдовском облачении.

— Тони.

— Привет. Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя отвлёк, а? Не то чтобы это было что-то срочное и…

— Всё в порядке, — отмёл дальнейшие оправдания Стивен. — Время для тебя у меня есть.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто кивнул Тони. Постоял на месте, покосился на шкафчик с алкоголем. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Да.

Перед диваном соткался из воздуха столик с подносом, на котором возникли исходящий паром чайник и две пиалы.

— Я имел в виду что-то посерьёзнее, док, — отреагировал на это Тони.

Стивен сузил глаза. Несколько секунд Тони исподлобья смотрел на него в ответ, пока Стивен не расслабился и не направился к дивану, взмахом руки испарив поднос.

— Похоже, у тебя есть весомый повод, поэтому я буду то же, что и ты.

— Он есть.

Тони разлил по бокалам коньяк, принёс один Стивену и сходил за вторым себе. Оба сели на диван перед камином полубоком, чтобы лучше видеть друг друга в свете разгоревшегося от толики магии огня.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Мне приснился сон, — Тони сделал маленький глоток. — Жуткий, реалистичный сон. Не могу прийти в себя до сих пор.

— Твоя рука трясётся почти как у меня, так что я это заметил, — вполголоса произнёс Стивен.

— Точно. В общем, снится мне, что я в космосе. И так чётко. Лечу с нашей общей синекожей подружкой, но что-то пошло не так, и мы застряли. Вроде на три недели, без припасов и почти без воздуха, но тут появляется Кэрол Дэнверс — ты её не знаешь, это…

— Хорошая знакомая Ника Фьюри, благодаря боевому прозвищу которой вашу инициативу назвали «Мстители».

— О, серьёзно? — округлил глаза Тони. — А вот этого не знал уже я. В общем, дотащила она наш корабль до Земли, но там выяснилось, что Танос успел уничтожить все шесть Камней. И вариантов что-то исправить больше нет.

— Продолжай, — Стивен отпил из своего бокала.

— Так вот. Я отправился на пенсию. У нас с Пеп родилась Морган. Наша Морган, копия твоей крестницы. И также любит меня три тысячи раз. А вот мальчишки я что-то не заметил... Но не суть. Важно то, что пять лет спустя из квантового туннеля выбрался Муравей — Скотт Лэнг и предложил нам всем сгонять в прошлое. Вытащить оттуда Камни в настоящее, собрать собственную Перчатку и всё переиграть.

Застыв лицом, Стивен медленно опустил бокал на пол и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Ага, я вижу, ты начал что-то понимать, — протянул Тони.

— В какое именно прошлое отправился ты?

— Сначала в 2012-ый, но там меня случайно халканул Брюс, и Локи свалил с Тессерактом. Потом мы с кэпом попытали счастье в 1970-м. Это прошло удачнее, я даже повстречался с отцом с банкой квашеной капусты в руке.

— Кто отдал жизнь за Камень души?

Тони помрачнел.

— Романофф. Летали с Бартоном. Собственно, мы собрали все Камни, Брюс один щёлкнул пальцами моей Перчатки, распылённые вернулись, но… С ними явился Танос из прошлого. В полном блеске своей армии, с ещё более маньяческими идеями и… Док, скажи мне, что я верно всё понял, и ты уже знаешь, что было потом?

— Три тысячи, — негромко произнёс Стивен.

— Что?

— Вариант с номером три тысячи. Я его видел на Титане, в нём жертвы ради спасения Вселенной казались минимальными, должны были вернуться все распылённые и отстроить заново этот мир. 

С желваками на скулах Тони левой рукой поставил свой бокал на пол и выпрямился.

— Чую, есть какое-то «но».

Долгая пауза, глаза в глаза. Потом лицо Стивена смягчилось.

— Но я доктор. Я давал клятву спасать жизни, а не отнимать, и потому меня не устроила цена. Пришлось просмотреть ещё около четырнадцати миллионов вариантов, чтобы найти-таки тот, где тебе бы не пришлось жертвовать собой. 

Тони сглотнул, почувствовав ком в горле. Пожалел, что уже поставил бокал, но тянуться за ним не стал.

— Спасибо, док.

— Не хотелось оставлять детей без отца.

— Детей? Там же только дочка.

— Питер Паркер.

— А. Точно… В том варианте будущего я винил себя в его смерти пять лет. Ради него согласился на авантюру и испытал невыразимое счастье, когда он прыгнул ко мне живой.

— Это было заметно, — Стивен улыбнулся уголками губ. — Удивительно светлый момент. Ты был там героем и умер ради всех, кого любил, чтобы им достался лучший мир. 

— На такую судьбу я бы согласился, ты же знаешь.

— Да, — кивнул Стивен. — Я достаточно насмотрелся на твоё самопожертвование, чтобы к трёхтысячному варианту меня это уже не удивляло. 

— О. Постой, так ты поэтому перешёл к обращению по имени? Слишком много обо мне узнал?

— О, да.

— Ясно, — Тони побарабанил пальцами по коленке. — Ну а теперь вопрос на миллион, док: с чего вдруг? Почему я вообще увидел этот трёхтысячный вариант? Пять лет ничего не предвещало — и вот глядите-ка! Переживаю во сне свою смерть.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Стивен.

— И даже никаких идей? В ваших чародейских талмудах не завалялось описаний таких случаев? Хоть что-нибудь?

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Но я знаю лишь малую часть.

— О, это обнадёживает, — Тони немного помолчал, потёр шею и встал. — Ладно, прости за ложный вызов тогда. Заглядывай к нам почаще, Магуна тебе всегда рада.

Стивен тоже встал.

— Я постараюсь.

— Что ж, пока.

Тони развернулся, чтобы уйти, но успел сделать только пару шагов, когда услышал:

— Тони.

И остановился.

— Да?

Стивен неспешно обошёл его и встал прямо перед ним — очень сосредоточенный и серьёзный.

— Мы вроде всё обсудили, док. Я спросил — ты не в курсе. Никаких проблем. Да это, наверное, и не важно… Мало ли что кому снится…

Стивен не сдвинулся с места.

— Мы обсудили не всё. И я хочу услышать, о чём ты ещё не сказал.

— Откуда вдруг мысли, что я что-то не сказал? — неправдоподобно удивился Тони. — Что, например?

— Тебе виднее.

Смотреть Стивен умел по-особенному. Вроде бы и не давил, оставлял выбор: признаться или нет, не нависал и не изображал неодобрение заранее. Просто смотрел, как это умеют очень умные люди — с чётко считываемым посылом: «Что бы ты мне ни сказал, я пойму».

Тони переступил с ноги на ногу. Опустил голову, поняв, что уговаривать дальше никто не будет, и если просто молча уйти, никто преследовать не станет, не припомнит, не упрекнёт. В голове билось многолетнее стремление со всем справляться самому, не вешая свои проблемы на других людей. И вроде бы сейчас их вешать тоже не стоило, но… 

Стивен Стрэндж входил в очень узкий круг тех, кому Тони мог рассказать действительно всё и потому после долгого молчания в итоге решился.

— ПЯТНИЦА, свет, — распорядился Тони. — Ярко.

В гостиной вспыхнули все лампы. Пришлось потратить ещё полминутки на то, чтобы проморгаться и привыкнуть к ним, после чего Тони взялся левой рукой за край пижамной кофты с длинными рукавами, осторожно стащил её с себя и поднял дрожащую правую руку перед собой до уровня лица в точности так, как увидел во сне.

Наморщив лоб, Стивен легко коснулся кончиками пальцев почерневшей кожи, провёл ими до плеча, где она возвращала себе нормальный цвет.

— Док, если закопаешься в свою библиотеку, окажи услугу: глянь, в каком случае сны для человека заканчиваются вот так?

— Что ты чувствуешь, Тони? — деловито спросил Стивен.

— Когда только проснулся? Что горю заживо. Будто бы через меня и правда пропустили поток энергии, которым можно взорвать континент. Сейчас уже полегче, оно только смотрится как неудачный грим. Кожа светлеет, к утру, надеюсь, пройдёт: не хотелось бы пугать Пеп.

— Позволь тоже взглянуть, — послышался негромкий голос от двери.

Тони повернул голову к Локи, нахмурился, поняв, что это ПЯТНИЦА его привела, но кивнул.

— Заходи, олень. У нас тут творится какая-то чертовщина.

— Да, мне уже рассказали в общих чертах.

Локи быстро подошёл к Стивену и взялся за руку Тони, внимательно разглядывая её со всех сторон.

— Итак, тебя заставили пережить альтернативное прошлое, о котором ты ничего не знал.

— Ну, пережить — это громко сказано, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я бы умер за пару минут в финальной части, _пережив_ его. Но мироздание недвусмысленно намекнуло, как ещё могло всё быть. Есть идеи? 

— Это сложная магия. Сложная и могущественная. 

— Наведённый сон? — полувопросительно предположил глубоко задумавшийся Стивен.

— Определённо, наведённый сон, — кивнул Локи. — Любой маг мог бы погрузить тебя в произвольный кошмар, но здесь... Здесь у нас не случившееся будущее, — он отпустил руку Тони. — Покажешь его нам?

Тони непроизвольно поёжился.

— Честно говоря, переживать его ещё раз я пока не готов. Нет, если это обязательно, то пожалуйста! Можешь сам или вместе со Стрэнджем вломиться мне в мозги, возражать не стану.

— Мне пересматривать не требуется, — напомнил Стивен.

— А, ну да. Ты же уже видел, — нервно покивал ему Тони и перевёл взгляд на Локи. — Вот, кстати, можешь глянуть у дока. Он-то сам не чувствовал, только смотрел и...

Локи сузил глаза.

— Тони, ты настолько напуган?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тони, которого на самом деле чуть не накрыло панической атакой от одной мысли заново всё пережить. Космическая бездна, смерть Наташи, собственное жертвоприношение…

Локи немного помолчал и демонстративно отступил на шаг назад.

— Я ничего с тобой делать не буду.

Стивен — напротив, шагнул к Тони, встал сбоку от него и сжал ладонью плечо. 

— Тони, тебе не нужно переживать. Локи узнает детали от меня.

— Спасибо, доктор, — дёргано кивнул ему Тони и неопределенно повёл плечами. — Что-то я и правда расклеился: вроде бы нормально всё воспринял, нормально говорили с тобой, а теперь словно….

— …Пришло осознание, — закончил за него фразу Стивен. — Запоздалая реакция на пережитый страх и боль.

— Да… Возможно.

Понаблюдав за обоими, Локи молча подошёл к Тони и взялся за его почерневшую руку. Секунду спустя ладони Локи засветились белым светом, а под ними и кожа начала светлеть. Медленно проводя ладонями от пальцев до плеча, он всего за минуту добился того, чтобы рука приняла прежний вид. А закончив, посмотрел Тони в глаза.

— Теперь легче?

— Намного, — подтвердил Тони, на пробу сжав пальцы на восстановленной руке. — Пеппер иногда встаёт ночью, так что это… спасибо. Тебе.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — Локи перевёл взгляд на Стивена. — Ты отправишь его отдохнуть или я?

— Так, стоп! — поднял ладони Тони. — Теперь вы хотите меня усыпить?

Локи со Стивеном кивнули одновременно:

— Да.

— А мы что, всё уже обсудили? Поняли, что произошло, сообразили, что делать дальше? Нет. Я не параноик, но даже мне понятно, что это случилось не просто так. Что-то нарушилось… В мироздании, где-то ещё… неважно, — Тони отступил, чтобы лучше видеть обоих, внимательно слушающих его. — Но оставлять это нельзя. Потому что всякий раз, когда я оставляю то, что предвидел, случается какая-то хрень. Оно всегда так, ребятки. Даже в этом моём… чёртовом недосне Танос превратил базу Мстителей в руины, которые я увидел в Заковии. Оно… то видение… оно сбылось! И могло сбыться на самом деле, если б наше будущее просматривал чуточку менее терпеливый чародей.

Стивен молча кивнул.

— Так что я жду ваших предложений. Со своей стороны тоже сидеть не буду, отдышусь вот и вспомню все намётки из того сна. Найду Лэнга, напрошусь на знакомство с подружкой Фьюри, сделаю Пеппер броню. Но и вы не сидите. 

— Мы и не собирались, — заверил Локи.

— Я посмотрю то, что есть в библиотеках Нью-Йорка и Камартаджа, и при любом новом намёке объявлю общий сбор Совета мастеров, — размеренно произнёс Стивен.

— Хорошо, — одобрил это Тони. — Общий сбор Мстителей пока устраивать не будем. В этом ты прав, док, подождём ещё какой-нибудь знак или намёк. Но предварительную работу начнём и... Не распространяйтесь пока, идёт? 

Локи и Стивен переглянулись.

— Не могу обещать, — покачал головой Стивен. — Как минимум, я посоветуюсь с Вонгом.

— Разумно.

— Я тоже давать обещаний не буду, — сказал Локи. — Но я понимаю твоё нежелание поднимать панику и постараюсь считаться с ним.

— Ну, хоть за это спасибо, — Тони немного помолчал, опустив голову. — Ладно. Я прямо-таки чувствую, как у вас обоих руки чешутся запустить в меня каким-нибудь заклинанием, едва я отвернусь. 

— Тебя до сих пор трясёт, — даже не подумав это отрицать, заметил Стивен.

— И тебе больно, — добавил Локи. — Прости, но твои «друзья-колдуны» этого так не оставят.

Тони невольно усмехнулся от прозвучавшего напоминания о собственной речи на свадьбе с Пеппер и с теплотой посмотрел на обоих друзей-колдунов. С ними _уже _стало легче. С ними _уже _отступил ночной ужас, голова стала соображать, прикидывать варианты. Да и возвращение прежнего цвета руке тоже сыграло свою роль. 

Так что он деланно обречённо вздохнул и покивал.

— Будь по-вашему. Я могу выбрать?

— Разумеется, — одобрительно улыбнулся Стивен — как доктор, справившийся с особо строптивым пациентом.

— Тогда Локи. Маг и специалист по наведённым снам. Ничего, если я закажу тебе пляж, Пеппер в бикини и моих ребят, строящих крепость из песка?

— Заказ принят, — кивнул Локи, затем сплёл заклинание и швырнул сгусток света Тони в грудь.— У тебя пара минут, чтобы добраться до постели.

— Благодарю. Док.

Откланявшись, Тони поспешил к лестнице, уже начав чувствовать, как отпускает напряжение в груди. За пять лет его не раз вот так усыпляли и Локи, и Стивен, когда считали, что без отдыха больше нельзя, и со временем он даже начал их за это благодарить, а в совсем редких случаях и вовсе — обращаться за помощью. Чаще, конечно, к Локи, создающему удивительно светлые и интересные сны. Но и Стивена тоже просил, когда из-за уймы планов и мыслей не хотелось видеть во сне ничего, а только лишь отдохнуть.

Услышав за спиной голос Локи: «Что-то действительно грядёт», — Тони мимолётно порадовался тому, что эти двое сразу приняли его ночное видение всерьёз.


	2. Глава 2. На всякий случай

Утро для Тони наступило быстро — уже в половину шестого с первыми лучами июльского солнца. Пеппер и близняшки-Морганы ещё видели десятый сон, а вот Тони в последние годы привык рано подниматься и работать в тишине, зная, что уж в этот час-другой его никто не станет отвлекать. Он принял прохладный душ, внимательно осмотрел правую руку в зеркале — снова, к счастью, не почернела, но ныла довольно раздражающе, и спустился на нижний этаж. Начать стоило с пары сэндвичей и кофе.

— Проснись, Вдохновение, папочка уже проснулся, — дважды хлопнув в ладоши, бросил Тони, направляясь к холодильнику.

— Доброе утро, пап! — звонко отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Чем порадуешь меня сегодня?

За пять лет взаимодействия под протоколом «Любой ценой» Тони и ПЯТНИЦА всё-таки пришли к тому, что на публике ПЯТНИЦА теперь практически всегда играла роль вопросно-ответной системы и стандартного электронного помощника, за исключением ситуаций, когда этой публикой был Вижен. На родительско-детскую же модель отношений она переходила либо когда хотела Тони подразнить (обычно заботясь о нём, если он сильно засиделся), либо каждое раннее утро, когда рассказывала о своих успехах и обсуждала с ним поведение людей. Она же вела себя как третий, пусть и невидимый, ребёнок, когда Тони возился с близнецами, задавая ему вопросы, поскольку ни на йоту не отступила от своей давней цели: не становясь человеком, познать людей.

— Я проанализировала информацию о тех, кого вы упомянули ночью в разговоре с доктором Стрэнджем и Локи. Сформированы досье на Скотта Лэнга и Кэрол Дэнверс.

Над столом для проекций вспыхнули два светящихся профиля с фотографиями.

— Ай, молодца! — мельком взглянув на них, Тони достал из холодильника упаковку готовых сэндвичей. На более плотный завтрак можно было рассчитывать позднее, когда встанут Пеппер и близнецы, и вот такие семейные завтраки он старался не пропускать и не слишком наедаться заранее.

— Я также выяснила, что Кэрол Дэнверс сейчас находится не на Земле, однако я достала параметры канала связи с ней у Ника Фьюри и подготовила послание с просьбой о встрече. Могу отправить в любой момент.

— Повремени пока. Я скажу: когда.

— Хорошо, пап. 

Сунув сэндвичи в микроволновку, Тони включил кофемашину и прислонился к краю стола, ожидая, пока приготовится и то, и другое.

— Рука болит, да? — с нотками сочувствия уточнила ПЯТНИЦА.

— А что показывают доработанные твоим братишкой и Питом сканеры? — полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Вы испытываете ноющую боль в запястье и локте. Динамика положительная, интенсивность болевых ощущений уменьшается на единицу каждый час. Сейчас уже равна трём.

— О, есть шанс, что к завтраку всё пройдёт? Отличная новость, ПЯТНИЦА. Чем ещё порадуешь отца?

— Число подписчиков на мой блог достигло шести с половиной миллионов человек! — гордо заявила ПЯТНИЦА.

Тони улыбнулся. Когда пять лет назад ПЯТНИЦА предложила завести блог на Facebook и проверить, догадается ли кто-то, что его ведёт искусственный интеллект, он отнёсся к её идее скептически, но поддержал: «Почему бы и нет?» В результате на базе Мстителей поселилась журналистка Джейн Фрайдей — ироничная рыжеволосая дамочка, что сходу стала делиться короткими историями из жизни Мстителей, рассказывать и о миссиях, и об отдыхе, а главное — выкладывать эксклюзивные фотографии и видеоролики с их участием. От комментаторов отбоя не было, от просьб дать интервью или и вовсе — выйти замуж, — тоже. Почти чудом казалось, что за пять лет никто из обитателей базы не проболтался, впрочем, и круг посвящённых в тайну ПЯТНИЦЫ тоже не рос. На третий год в рамках курсового проекта молодое поколение во главе с полуобученным инженером Харли Кинером и под присмотром Вижена освоило создание плотных, упругих проекций, в результате чего ПЯТНИЦА смогла проявляться в виде объемной, человекоподобной личности (по-прежнему принципиально отказываясь от постоянного физического тела). Тони ожидал какой угодно реакции на этот сюрприз, но только не того, что ПЯТНИЦА сходу объявит набор в группу будущих журналистов и возьмётся сама этих пятерых мальчишек и девчонок — выигравших сумасшедший общегосударственный конкурс — учить. 

— Как там поживают Пятничные детки, м-м?

— Все пятеро получили задания и сейчас выполняют их в разных штатах. Поступило сто четырнадцать предложений трудоустроить кого-либо из них или всех пятерых в ведущие медиа США и остального мира, — самодовольно поделилась успехом ПЯТНИЦА.

— И что думаешь? Отдашь их кому-нибудь?

— Безусловно, нет! Они будут работать на нас. Двое уже выразили желание стать частью PR-отделов в наших Старклэндах. Ещё один — Марк Джеймсон — пойдёт работать в Старк Индастрис, миссис Старк специально об этом попросила. Двоих предлагаю оставить в распоряжении базы и сообщить им после трудоустройства, кем на самом деле являюсь я.

— Не боишься, что они проболтаются? — уточнил Тони, пережёвывая сэндвич и запивая его ароматным кофе.

— В своих детках я уверена, папочка, — ехидно ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Так же, как и ты уверен в своих.

— Ладно, малышка, как знаешь, — Тони развёл руками. — В конце концов, это твой эксперимент.

— Спасибо за поддержку!

Сверху послышался шум, словно что-то упало. Тремя секундами позже на ступеньках появился взъерошенный мальчишка — Мори, и, озираясь, торопливо спустился вниз. Тони, на всякий случай, отодвинул сэндвич и кофе подальше от края, приготовившись ловить сына.

— Папа! — воскликнул Мори и с разбега запрыгнул на него, чтобы уже через пару мгновений оказаться на коленях. — Доброе утро, папочка!

— Привет, малыш. Рановато ты сегодня. Сестрёнку не разбудил, надеюсь?

— Она знает, что с тобой сегодня я.

— О, да у вас там целый график!

— Ага, — поерзав, Мори заглянул в кружку с кофе, принюхался и сказал: — Пап, я не такой, как она. Я не буду тебе мешать, если ты дашь мне фруктовый лёд.

— Ну надо же! Твоё предложение определённо заслуживает рассмотрения, и знаешь что? Я тебе его дам, — торжественно пообещал Тони и вместе с сыном на руках отправился к холодильнику за льдом. Само собой, он не стал говорить, что два дня назад Магуна Старк предложила то же самое, объяснив это «пап, я же не такая, как мой брат».

Возле стола с проекциями Тони ещё пару лет назад поставил два удобнейших кресла, впервые столкнувшись с тем, что детям нравится на него смотреть. Не отвлекать, не шелестеть, не бормотать песенки, а просто залезать с ногами на кресло, заворачиваться в мягкий плед по уши и наблюдать за работой со стороны. В мастерской в главном корпусе вскоре тоже возникла такая же пара кресел, поскольку близняшки поначалу частенько засыпали под папин голос, а потом Тони начал их понемногу учить, показывая проекции разных объектов и объясняя, из чего они состоят. Манипулировать простейшими проекциями самостоятельно Мори и Магуна начали в четыре года, получив на день рождения в подарок от папы два специальных небольших стола.

Теперь Тони, взяв для сына фруктовый лёд и усадив ребёнка в кресло под плед, наскоро дожевал сэндвич и встал возле стола со светящимися досье на Скотта Лэнга и Кэрол Дэнверс. Пора уже было их изучать. 

* * *

Вывеска фирмы «Х-СОN» обещала всем прохожим услуги консультантов по вопросам безопасности, способных защитить дом или фирму от краж и взломов. Остановив машину на обочине, Тони окинул задумчивым взглядом здание с ювелирным магазином на первом этаже и поднялся на второй, где уже пять лет снимала офис компания четырёх друзей. Небольшой зал представлял собой что-то среднее между магазином шпионского оборудования и рабочим местом для четырёх человек — здесь имелись письменные столы, шкафы-витрины, несколько стульев, кухня у одной из стен и даже аквариум с подсветкой.

— Здрасьте, чем могу… Матерь божья! Да это же Тони Старк! — воскликнул смуглый круглолицый парень в сером костюме и, вмиг подскочив к нему, схватился за руку: — Очень рад вас видеть в нашей фирме, сэр. Вы по делу или… так… случайно мимо проезжали?

— Проезжал, — вежливо улыбнулся Тони, аккуратно высвобождая руку. — Увидел, что здесь занимаются вопросами безопасности.

— Да, да, точно. Наш профиль. Я Луис, кстати.

— Тони, — он осмотрелся по сторонам и сунул руки в карманы кожаной куртки. — Ну что, Луис, покажешь мне ваши кейсы?

— Конечно! — ещё больше воодушевился Луис и торопливо указал на своё место за самым большим столом. — Давайте сюда. Здесь у нас всё, начиная с Карапетяна. Он был первым клиентом. В смысле не первым, но если бы не он, мы бы разорились. Точнее, стали бы банкротом. Не важно. Знаете, Карапетян…

Под быструю речь Луиса Тони занял его место за столом перед ноутбуком и стряхнул с ладони несколько мелких шариков на пол — последнюю наноразработку, к которой дружно приложили руки детишки Бартона, подхватив идею ЭмДжей. Несмотря на крайне малый размер, эти шарики обладали свойством самостоятельно расползаться по помещению и прикрепляться к стенам так, чтобы затем передавать всё происходящее в помещении в систему. У них был и лимит: к примеру, энергозаряда у выбранных Тони шариков должно было хватить ровно на сутки. 

Луис принялся демонстрировать фотографии и видео по кейсам, рассказывая обо всём торопливо и с огоньком, умудряясь при этом отвечать и на все вопросы. В результате всего за пару часов Тони узнал неприлично много о судьбе фирмы «Х-СОN», ее клиентах, успехах, проблемах, а также о том, что она снова оказалась на грани банкротства. Собственно, информация об этом содержалась и в отчете ПЯТНИЦЫ, поэтому, дождавшись нужных слов, Тони кивнул и похлопал Луиса по руке.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я не зря к вам сегодня заглянул, Луис. Судя по тому, что я увидел, у вас четверых есть определённый опыт и знания по обе стороны закона, а значит, мне такие люди не повредят.

— Вы… вы это чего? На работу зовёте, что ли? — ошарашенно переспросил Луис.

— По крайней мере, можем попробовать, — Тони встал с кресла. - Вот что, жди своих напарников, собирайтесь и переезжайте на базу Мстителей. Координаты только что пришли тебе в СМС.

Карман Луиса пикнул. Сам он торопливо достал мобильник и удивлённо уставился на экран.

— Ну просто обалдеть! База Мстителей?!

— Да. Там сейчас научно-исследовательский центр, масса разных направлений. Вопросами безопасности занимается специальный отдел, туда я вашу группу и определю. Можете стать фирмой-партнёром или штатными сотрудниками, как сами решите. Поработаете, посмотрите.

— Да я готов выехать туда прямо сейчас! — воскликнул Луис и тут же поправился: — Нет, не готов, надо дождаться остальных. Или хотя бы посмотреть? Или нет. Хотя бы собраться? Слушайте, мистер Старк, я…

— Вас будут ждать там завтра в десять утра, — пришёл ему на выручку Тони.

— Замётано! — обрадовался Луис и почтительно пожал ему руку. — Вы останетесь довольны, мистер Старк. Мы вас не подведём. Мы оправдаем, да, точно оправдаем ваше доверие и…

— До встречи, — кивнул Тони и вышел из зала на лестницу. Он успел спуститься лишь наполовину, когда сверху донёсся восторженный вопль, а вслед за ним стук опрокинутого стула и торопливая речь Луиса по телефону. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, присмотри за тем, что они будут делать. Держи меня в курсе.

— Разумеется, босс.

Уже на улице Тони с сомнением посмотрел на Бургер Кинг и прикинул, так ли сильно ему хочется бургеров?.. Замешкался и услышал из очков насмешливое: «Я не выдам».

— Вот это моя девочка!

На то, чтобы заказать пару чизбургеров с картошкой, Тони понадобилось пятнадцать минут, из которых двенадцать ушли на автографы. Затем он сел в машину и откусил солидный кусок честно добытого бургера.

— Босс, я проконтролирую, чтобы фото с вами оказались общедоступны не раньше, чем через месяц.

— На тебя всегда можно положиться, — одобрил Тони, выруливая на проезжую часть. — Что там на базе, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Работа базы ведётся в штатном режиме. Капитан Роджерс, Сэм Уилсон и Наташа Романофф вылетели с миссией в Мексику. Захват заложников, уровень сложности: средний.

— Дальше.

— Клинт Бартон и Баки Барнс проводят тренировки для второго потока. Сейчас это мастерство ближнего боя. 

— Ясно. Что там Брюси?

— Сегодняшний день он проводит в образе Халка в Старклэнде. Миссис Старк обещала близнецам, что мистер Беннер покатает их сегодня на себе, поэтому они уже выехали с Хэппи в сторону Старклэнда. В парк аттракционов с ними отправились также Лора и дети Бартона.

— Что ж, пусть повеселятся. Как там молодежь?

— Питер Паркер, Харли Кинер и Нэд Лиддс сегодня работают над телепортом. Они готовят его к запуску на последний оставшийся континент.

— Всё-таки считают, что кому-то из нас может срочно понадобиться Антарктида? Ладно, пусть пробуют. Покажу малышам пингвинов.

— Простите, босс, но Питер Паркер настаивает на этих испытаниях потому, что он сам хочет показать живых пингвинов Морганам Старк. Ему важно оставаться героем для ваших детей.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, подожди! А это не часть соревнования на звание «Самого клёвого дядюшки»? Я вроде бы слышал, что оно проводится.

— Это оно и есть. «Самый клёвый дядюшка» — наиболее престижное звание, разыгрываемое среди тех, кто не приходится родственником Старкам. Первые три года равное количество баллов неизменно набирали доктор Стрэндж и Локи, вследствие чего их от участия отстранили. Следующими клёвыми дядюшками стали Баки Барнс и Хэппи. Питер Паркер считает это колоссальной несправедливостью и надеется хотя бы в этом году взять реванш.

— Удачи ему, что ж… Ладно, чем там занят наш здравый смысл — ЭмДжей?

— Вместе с Дарси Льюис она проводит у новичков занятие по использованию шпионского оборудования. 

— Роуди?

— Присутствует на слушаниях в Сенате по вопросу финансирования разработок в области безопасности.

— Ванда с Виженом?

— Ванда учит свою группу одарённых детей контролировать магию. Все пятеро демонстрируют определённые успехи. Что касается Вижена, он настраивает платформу для космических путешествий, пока Локи ждёт прибытия Тора из Нового Асгарда. 

— Скажи им, пусть без меня не начинают! Я уже скоро.

— Сделано, босс.

* * *

За пять лет существования на Земле Новый Асгард стал небольшим, но в высшей степени прогрессивным королевством, одним из ведущих в мире. Потратив почти три года на дипломатическую работу и ловко чередуя её с участием в спасательных миссиях Мстителей, Локи добился не только выделения части Норвегии под новую страну (пообещав её правительству массу привилегий в плане технологий и совершенно очаровав всю норвежскую королевскую семью), но и официального признания Нового Асгарда суверенным государством ста восьмьюдесятью странами мира. Его принимали короли и президенты, через него подписывали договоры и к нему же становились в очередь, чтобы получить хоть что-то из того нового и поразительного, что асгардцы умели делать не одну тысячу лет.

Новый Асгард процветал, Тор и Валькирия рулили им вдвоём и, в общем-то, наслаждались жизнью под прозрачным куполом, любезно предложенным Вакандой и доработанным Локи с Тони Старком. Время от времени Тор участвовал в мстительских миссиях по спасению кого-нибудь, обязательно являлся на базу на все дни рождения и каждую последнюю субботу месяца проводил в Старклэнде, фотографируясь и играя с мидгардскими детьми. 

Со своей стороны, Локи тоже дежурил в Старклэнде (его днём по графику был первый вторник), посещал торжественные приёмы по всему миру и участвовал в переговорах во благо своего народа, вёл крайне пафосную страничку на Facebook «Царевич Асгарда» и имел в подписчиках уже больше двадцати миллионов человек. Он также помогал Ванде обучать детей контролировать магию, Баки и Клинту — учить новобранцев стрелять и метать ножи, периодически подкидывал идеи молодёжному сектору и часто возился с близняшками-Старками, показывая им на пару со Стрэнджем разноцветные фокусы и рассказывая сказки. На миссии он тоже вылетал — после разработки молодежью платформ для телепорта и их размещения уже на пяти континентах, время на дорогу существенно сократилось, и о пользе регулярного спасения мидгардцев ради социального имиджа Локи не забывал.

Тони радовало наличие такого союзника, как Локи: с ним было интересно общаться и создавать что-то новое, думать над решением проблем и безнадёжно проигрывать в шахматы. Глядя, как он торжественно несёт заливисто хохочущую Магуну на своих плечах, Тони и сам не мог удержаться от улыбки, а потом, чуть позднее, выслушивал отчёт ПЯТНИЦЫ о том, что это фото собрало миллион лайков за три часа. И соберёт ещё больше, когда Локи возьмёт его в перепост.

Мир за пять лет стал другим: более ярким, безопасным и интересным, и теперь, въезжая на расширившуюся на несколько зданий территорию базы Мстителей, Тони думал о том, что на вечность спокойствия рассчитывать и не стоило. Чего-то подобного и нужно было ожидать.

Он оставил машину в десяти шагах от платформы, у которой уже стояли Тор, Локи, Вижен и доктор Стрэндж.

— А, друг мой Тони! — первым обрадовался Тор, шагая ему навстречу. — Почти месяц не видел тебя.

— Ты прав, Крепыш, — пожал ему руку Тони. — Я тоже скучал. Ну что, всё готово, Вижен?

— Да, отец. Мы можем начинать.

— Супер. Локи, Стивен, — поприветствовал он и их — оба ответили кивком.

— Тони.

— Что ж, тогда вперёд!

Тор и Локи поднялись на платформу, чтобы занять на ней свои места. Тор привычным движением вдавил Гром-секиру в специальное углубление под неё, Локи встал в самый центр платформы и расправил плечи.

— Ты только туда и назад, олень, — сделал последнее напутствие Тони, чувствуя себя слегка не по себе. — На всякий случай. Посмотри, там ли наш клиент, где его содержат, как ведёт себя с ним Грандмастер, ну и бегом назад. Мы тебя ждём.

— Я помню, Тони.

— Давай.

Вижен нажал кнопку запуска программы, и с неба хлынул мощный радужный поток. От его сияния Тони невольно отступил назад, оказавшись плечом к плечу со Стивеном Стрэнджем, и с трудом задавил мимолётное побуждение взять его за руку. Что-то в происходящем ему не нравилось, что-то было сильно не в порядке, из-за чего интуиция била в набат, а сердце колотилось как бешенное.

Сглотнув, Тони покосился на профиль невозмутимого Стивена и постарался тоже взять себя в руки. В конце-то концов, что там может быть не в порядке? Ну, сгоняет асгардский бог на прогулку на Сакаар туда и обратно. Уже ж делал это пять лет назад и всего за десять минут вернулся.

Между тем, радужный поток схлынул, вот только Локи остался стоять на том же месте.

— Я не понял, ты уже вернулся? — громко спросил Тони.

— Я никуда и не исчезал, — мрачно ответил Локи и скрестил руки на груди.

— То есть? — уточнил Стивен.

Локи взглянул на растерянного Тора и снова на Тони.

— Биврёст не перенёс бы меня на Сакаар лишь в одном случае, Тони Старк. Если планеты Сакаар там больше нет.

Затаив дыхание, Тони оглушённо посмотрел на так же застывшего Стивена и вновь на Локи.

— Постой-ка! «Нет»? Сакаара, Грандмастера и самого Таноса на том месте почему-то _нет_?

— Верно. А значит, у нас действительно проблемы.


	3. Разведка

Известие об исчезновении целой планеты и по совместительству — тюрьмы Таноса удивило Тони лишь отчасти. С утра он не только обдумал то, свидетелем чему стал ночью во сне, но и смирился с грядущими проблемами. Всё-таки надеяться «а вдруг пронесёт» было не про него.

Окинув невидящим взглядом остальных, Тони развернулся и спешно зашагал к главному зданию базы, потом — вниз, к своей мастерской. Шаги за спиной он не слышал, но появлению всей группы на пороге не удивился. Всё его внимание в этот момент занимал выполненный из прочнейшего сплава сейф в стене за одним из шкафов. По памяти набрав длиннющий код и прижав ладонь к биосканеру для сверки отпечатков, он в итоге открыл дверцу и с облегчением выдохнул при виде нетронутого узкого пульта с кнопкой и шкалой мощности.

— На месте.

— Твоё абсолютное оружие в борьбе против Таноса? — полуутвердительно произнёс Стивен.

— Наше общее, и да, во второй раз к широким милосердным жестам я вряд ли буду готов.

— Ты в своем праве, друг Тони, — одобрил Тор. — Есть время для милости к побеждённым и время для возмездия.

— И оно скоро настанет, — мрачно заключил Локи.

Тони закрыл сейф и выждал, пока панель вновь засветится зелёным — знак успешной блокировки. 

— Мы пока не знаем, что именно там произошло, отец, — размеренным голосом напомнил Вижен.

— Верно, и это вторая причина, по которой я здесь, — согласился Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА, вызови-ка нам «Милано».

— Да, босс.

Перед одной из стен возник большой голографический полупрозрачный экран, на котором всего три секунды спустя появились целующиеся Квилл и Гамора. На них крайне скептически взирала Небула. Именно она первая отреагировала на связь с Землёй.

— Тони.

— Незабудка, привет, — улыбнулся Тони, и Квилл с Гаморой мигом отскочили друг от друга.

— Что? Где? — Квилл задержал взгляд на Тони. — Чувак! Давно тебя не видел. Да и всех вас! — он указал на Локи, Тора, Стивена и Вижена.

— Что? — послышался на заднем плане тонкий голосок Мантис. — Вы говорите с Тони? 

Она быстро зашла в кадр и приветливо помахала рукой.

— Привет!

— Терранцы, — следом возник Дракс с пакетиком орешков.

— Эй, подождите и меня! — вперёд выскочил Ракета. — Старк, я набросал пару штук, которые мы с тобой склепаем.

— Не вопрос, Мохнатый. 

— Но мы будем на Земле только месяца через два, — напомнил Квилл. — Наша экспедиция тут слегка затянулась... Внепланово...

Недобрые взгляды Стражей Галактики скрестились на Ракете.

— Эй? А что сразу я? — вскинулся тот.

— Потому что из-за тебя нас объявили преступниками сразу в трёх мирах! — скороговоркой выдал Квилл. — Дракса даже подстрелили!

— Точно, — подтвердил Дракс, хрустя орешками. — Так и было.

— А Мантис нам пришлось выкупать у какого-то урода, потому что ты обменял её на...

— Ну всё, всё, хорош! — замахал лапками Ракета. — Старк, ты чего хотел-то? По делу или просто соскучился?

— У тебя что-то случилось, — проницательно заметила Небула, стоя у приборной панели и скрестив руки на груди.

— Сто очков за наблюдательность, Неб. Ты права. Вернее, мы ещё надеемся, что может обойтись, но с нашим везением...

— Если тебе нужна помощь, мы готовы выжать из этого корабля всё и добраться до тебя! — горячо пообещал Квилл.

— А до Сакаара? — уточнил Тони. — Насколько далеко по земным меркам вы от Сакаара?

— Месяца полтора пути, — мрачно изрекла Небула.

— Месяц, — возразила Гамора. — Я знаю, как добраться за месяц.

Тони переглянулся с остальными в мастерской.

— Что ж, если это минимальный срок — пусть так. Мне нужно, чтобы вы слетали туда, ребятки, и как можно скорее.

— Ой! — встрепенулась Мантис. — Это ведь туда забрал Таноса тот странный человек!

— Верно, малышка, да только Сакаара на том месте больше нет. Всей планеты.

— Как можно заставить исчезнуть планету? — непонимающе наморщил лоб Квилл. — То есть я знаю, как можно, но это ж надо быть... богом?

— Похоже на то, — пожал плечами Тони. — У нас пока нет ответов, но мы надеемся, у вас получится что-то узнать. Потому что это чертовски напрягает, если честно.

— Мы туда отправимся, Тони, — пообещала Гамора. — Если Танос... Если ему удалось бежать, мы с Небулой первые, кто должен об этом узнать.

— Не вопрос, чувак, — уверенно кивнул Квилл. — Сейчас же сменим курс.

— Спасибо, ребятки. Жду новостей.

Связь оборвалась. Тони немного постоял в задумчивости и взглянул на остальных.

— Идея с космической разведкой хороша, — признал Стивен. — Только вот месяц...

— Долгий срок, согласен с тобой, док. Вот что, ПЯТНИЦА, отправь-ка заготовленное послание Кэрол Дэнверс. Пусть зайдёт.

— Да, босс.

— Кэрол Дэнверс? — переспросил Тор. — Я её не знаю.

— С ней стоит познакомиться, брат, — негромко заверил его Локи. 

— Речь идёт о получившей огромную мощь женщине из твоего сна? — полюбопытствовал Вижен.

— ПЯТНИЦА уже всё доложила? Да, сынок, о ней. Она умеет увеличивать скорость кораблей.

— Босс, Кэрол Дэнверс будет у вас через двадцать минут, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Объяснить ей ситуацию?

— Объясняй. Двадцать минут... Она что, случайно пролетала мимо?

— Она на Земле.

— Супер. Ну тогда ждём.

* * *

Ждать прибытия Кэрол Тони вышел наружу и принялся расхаживать вдоль газонов, поглядывая то на дорогу, то на небо, не зная, откуда появится гостья. Стивен Стрэндж ушёл в свою библиотеку, Вижен — вести занятия у новичков, а Тор и Локи задержались под козырьком крыши базы, вполголоса обсуждая текущие сугубо асгардские дела. Несмотря на солнечную погоду и отсутствие облаков, Тони почти физически ощущал если не тучи, то как минимум первые облака над головой, не сулившие ничего хорошего.

Кэрол смогла удивить: появилась со стороны дороги, но только не на машине, а на мощном Харлее и в кожаной куртке поверх той самой сине-красной униформы из ночного сна. Она с рёвом подъехала к Тони и лихо остановила мотоцикл прямо перед ним.

— Привет.

— Космокэп, — кивнул Тони, разглядывая её улыбчивое лицо. Было странно помнить, что этот человек спас тебе жизнь, и при этом ничего подобного не случилось.

— Вообще-то, Кэрол, но можно и так, — она сняла шлем и повесила его на руль, продемонстрировав короткую причёску. 

— Тони.

— Твоя детка рассказала, что нужна моя помощь, — Кэрол слезла мотоцикла. — Придать ускорение одному кораблю.

— Да, ПЯТНИЦА назовёт тебе координаты «Милано», а там уже Гамора знает короткий путь до Сакаара. 

— Там разберусь, — Кэрол слегка прищурилась, не предпринимая пока попыток поднять руку вверх и устремиться в небеса. 

Некоторое время Тони молча смотрел на неё, пытаясь сообразить, что ей может быть нужно. Он знал, как выглядят люди, которым что-то нужно, но если не предложить, они сами не попросят. Такое случается, когда не хотят напрягать, и…

— Босс, я отвлекла мисс Дэнверс от обеда, — очень вовремя вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА в очках Тони. — Она не успела поесть и остаётся голодной уже больше суток.

Услышавшая это Кэрол невольно улыбнулась.

— Пицца, сэндвичи или что-нибудь посерьёзнее? — деловито предложил Тони.

— Пицца, пожалуй. Мне ещё лететь.

— Идём.

Они вместе направились к базе, кивая и здороваясь с проходящими мимо людьми. Мельком представив Кэрол «асгардских братишек Тора и Локи», Тони повёл её на мстительскую кухню, где ловкие боты под руководством ПЯТНИЦЫ уже накрыли столик перед диваном на двоих. Всю дорогу до этого столика Кэрол молчала, с интересом поглядывая на Тони, и лишь взяв первый кусок пиццы с сыром и ветчиной, спросила:

— Можно вопрос?

— Давай, — Тони сел напротив и налил обоим из кувшина сок.

— Почему Фьюри отказался подвозить меня к тебе? Он сказал, ты будешь ему не рад.

— Потому что Фьюри устроил проблемы одному из моих пацанов, — спокойно ответил Тони, тоже взяв пиццу. — Подставил парня, поддержав охоту на него. Хотя знал, что Питер — мой пацан. 

— И это всё? — недоверчиво уточнила Кэрол.

— Мы с Питом месяц провели в плену.

— Ого! — присвистнула Кэрол. — Тогда вопросов нет. Ну, если только от тебя.

— Пожалуй, есть один… — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Откуда у космодевчонки Харлей, на каких гоняли в середине девяностых годов?

На лице у Кэрол расплылась широкая улыбка.

— М-м, с этого-то всё почти что когда-то и началось…

* * *

Время позднего обеда с Кэрол Дэнверс летело незаметно — в историях из девяностых, разговорах о мотоциклах и той музыке, словно на встрече старых друзей. Тони с лёгкостью мог представить отвязную девчонку в ворованных джинсах и на чужом Харлее, и да, он помнил тот дико тормозящий интернет…

И лишь проводив накормленную Кэрол на улицу, где она смогла улететь, он узнал, что ПЯТНИЦА намеренно блокировала для всех проход наверх в кухню, чтобы им никто не помешал.

— Ты держала голодными половину мстительского состава базы?

— Они отлично поели внизу, босс. Вам было нужнее.

— Так. Ладно… — спустившись в мастерскую, Тони сел за стол и вывел проекцию костюма Железного человека, намереваясь превратить его в Железную леди. — Что там Муравей и его муравейник?

— В настоящее время Скотт Лэнг и его друзья занимаются сбором вещей для переезда на базу Мстителей.

— Как отреагировали? — полюбопытствовал Тони, снимая с проекции наиболее тяжелые детали брони.

— Друзья Скотта Лэнга обрадовались вашему предложению. Несмотря на то, что Луису понадобилось полчаса, чтобы убедить всех в том, что это не розыгрыш. С самим Скоттом Лэнгом получилось иначе: он испугался.

— Испугался?

— Да, босс. Он вспомнил о том, как залез в ваш костюм в аэропорту в Германии семь лет назад. Он не верит, что вы об этом забыли, и сомневается, не захотите ли вы отомстить.

— Не забыл, конечно, но с чего бы мне ему мстить? Компенсацию властям Берлина за сломанный гигантом самолёт он всё равно не вернёт.

— Я знаю, босс.

— И он вроде как отсидел срок под домашним арестом.

— Всё так и было. Тем не менее, мистер Лэнг демонстрирует беспокойство, поскольку не может понять ваши мотивы. Он считает, что вы вызвали его и его друзей на базу не просто так.

— Разумеется, не просто — в этом он прав. И он всегда может спросить лично у меня.

— Я передам это мистеру Лэнгу, если он продолжит демонстрировать высокий уровень тревожности.

— Передавай, — Тони отъехал в кресле на колёсиках от стола и окинул задумчивым взглядом оставшуюся конструкцию. — Вот что, ПЯТНИЦА, сними мне мерки с Пеппер и перекрои эту модель по ним. Надо решить, что из оружия оставить ей.

— Выполняю.

Модель замигала зелёным, перестраиваясь под новые параметры. Постепенно над столом возникли уже контуры женского костюма, который последним этапом ПЯТНИЦА перекрасила в красный с золотым цвета.

— Нет-нет, не эти, — Тони подкатил в кресле к кофемашине и нажал кнопку «Эспрессо». — В моём сне Пеппер летала в синей броне, так что отыщи-ка мне кадры с первого приёма, на котором я появился после Афганистана. Там будет Пеппер в новом платье. Покрась броню в его цвет.

На мониторе компьютера замелькали нити нейросети и заголовки. Затем — кадры с Тони и Обадайей на ступеньках. А после — фотографии, сделанные в зале, в том числе и с танцующей с Тони Пеппер в синем платье с открытой спиной.

— Оно, — подтвердил Тони, с восторгом разглядывая особенно удачный снимок. 

Именно с того вечера и того танца для них всё и началось, хотя и за не принесённый (но заказанный!) мартини с оливками было стыдно до сих пор. Как и за оставленную в одиночестве на балконе Пеппер.

— Да, она выглядела так, — одобрил Тони, когда ПЯТНИЦА закончила покраску костюма. — Сохрани на этом этапе модель, мощность оружия придётся пересчитать, добавим позже. 

— Да, босс. 

Тони медленно опустил руку со стаканчиком кофе и нахмурился: эволюционировавшая ПЯТНИЦА обучилась мастерски передавать разные интонации своим голосом, и сейчас он совершенно точно прозвучал расстроено.

— Малышка, у нас проблемы? Что-то с кем-то произошло?

— С вашими родными, близкими и важными для вас людьми всё в порядке, — отчеканила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Что насчёт важных для тебя людей? Пятничные детки?

— В норме.

— Милая, я не очень силён в допросах, так что, может быть, сама расскажешь, что не так?

Повисло молчание. Долгое, выразительное, с улавливаемым лишь краем уха недовольным сопением — три года назад Тони позволил ПЯТНИЦЕ закачивать какие угодно аудиобиблиотеки, чтобы лучше имитировать человеческое поведение во временном теле. Прогресс оказался феноменальным: её действительно стало невозможно отличить от реального человека на слух, если она намеренно не вела себя как вопросно-ответная система.

— ПЯТНИЦА, я теряю терпение. Хотя бы назови, в ком проблема.

— В вас.

— Уже что-то. И что, по-твоему, я сделал не так? Какие претензии ко мне? — допив кофе, Тони смял стаканчик и щелчком запустил в корзину для переработки отходов.

— Моя главная претензия заключается в том, что вы очень сильно ориентируетесь на свой сон, как будто ожидаете его полного исполнения. 

— Чушь.

— Вы разыскиваете и устанавливаете контакт с людьми из вашего сна, а также ведёте аналогичную увиденной подготовку. Ваше стремление добиться полного сходства брони для миссис Старк с той, что вы запомнили из сна, только подтвердило мои подозрения, — ПЯТНИЦА выдержала паузу и продолжила уже не механическим, а куда более живым и эмоциональным голосом: — Папа, ты поверил в тот трёхтысячный вариант и практически смирился с тем, что он осуществится.

На несколько секунд тишина в мастерской стала оглушительной. 

Тони медленно выдохнул, с неудовольствием посмотрел на начавшую неприятно неметь левую руку и тихо спросил:

— Только один вопрос, малыш: на чём основаны твои выводы?

— На моём знании теории самосбывающихся пророчеств. Предсказание, которое лишь выглядит истинным, но не является им по сути, заставляет людей действовать таким образом, что они сами приближают его исполнение. Именно этим ты занимаешься, папа: приняв сон за пророчество, готовишься к его исполнению.

— Согласен с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, отец, — негромко произнёс Вижен. Тони всегда пропускал его появление — настолько бесшумно тот ходил, но никогда по этому поводу не беспокоился. — И нас крайне настораживает твой настрой.

Неспешно пройдя по мастерской, Вижен остановился перед одним из пустых столов и сел на его край. Всего тремя секундами позже рядом с ним сформировалось из нанитов тело ПЯТНИЦЫ в точно такой же позе.

Оценив степень беспокойства на их лицах, Тони вздохнул и машинально потёр занывшую руку. Можно было, конечно, отмахнуться, высказаться с общим смыслом: «Это не ваше дело», — и он часто в прошлом поступал именно так. Но, как и в случае с двумя колдунами ночью, эти двое тоже имели право на откровенность, и этим двоим он мог доверять. Так что Тони лишь с усмешкой пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку кресла и спросил:

— А какой у меня выбор?

— Отец…

— Вижен, если Танос сбежал из тюрьмы, это проблема вселенского масштаба для всех. Без вариантов. Если он это сделал, он рано или поздно придёт за мной. 

— Тебя есть кому защитить, — напомнила ПЯТНИЦА. Безупречно красивые черты лица, рыжие волосы — почти кукла, но блеск в глазах заставлял выглядеть живыми их. Возможно, даже чрезмерно.

— На поле боя в моём сне были сотни людей и инопланетных существ. Но разбираться в итоге пришлось мне. Самому.

— У тебя есть абсолютное оружие, — заметил Вижен.

— Да, в единственном экземпляре. Я так и не смог его воспроизвести, это… Это просто не мой уровень. До прародителей вселенной мне слишком далеко, ребятки, но сберечь то, что мне дорого, я обязан, так что… — Тони помолчал. — Да, я совершенно не удивлюсь, увидев сбывшимся мой сон. Хотя, разумеется, сделаю всё, чтобы этого не случилось: в конце концов, я заранее получил предупреждение, на этом можно сыграть.

Из коридора донёсся топот ног, парой секунд позже — и детские голоса. Близняшки Морганы ворвались в мастерскую, чтобы с разбегу забраться на колени к папе и облепить его с двух сторон. Раскрасневшиеся, счастливые, шумные. Тони едва успел подумать о том, как бы удобнее согнуть левую руку, как Вижен забрал из-под неё Мори себе со словами: «Я, вообще-то, тоже скучал». Поверх макушки Магуны Тони встретился взглядом с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ — иногда её способность оперативно оценивать показатели здоровья и мысленно передавать рекомендации брату-андроиду по-настоящему впечатляла — и благодарно ей кивнул. В этот момент он искренне гордился тем, какой эмпатичной, несмотря на роботизированную природу, и умной получилась любимая девочка-искин.


	4. Ретроспектива: Пять лет Локи на Земле

Наблюдая в квинджете за Тони Старком всего каких-то пять лет назад, возвращаясь вместе с ним и остальными Мстителями с проклятого острова на базу, Локи впервые задумался о том, что завоевать доверие этого смертного будет нелегко. Поразительно: даже с лучником Бартоном в итоге всё наладилось, вон — свою голову сам доверил, не говоря уж о других мидгардцах, но вот Тони Старк...

При всей открытости всему новому и новым, Тони Старк оставался вещью в себе, от коей Локи в свой адрес наблюдал почти мальчишеский интерес, временами — сдержанный восторг (ух ты, диковинка божественная!), неслабых размеров кредит доверия (даже Тор ему давно так не доверял), а ещё... страх. Локи не собирался жалеть о том, что шесть лет назад выбросил его в окно высотки, но когда Тони отшатнулся во время простенькой проверки после приземления на базе, всё-таки мысленно вздохнул. Страх закрепился на уровне рефлекса, а видеть его он теперь не хотел.

Между тем об их маленьком фокусе с подменой узнала Пеппер Старк — важный ключик к душе и сердцу Тони. Впрочем, и сама она Локи нравилась: боевые подруги достойных мужей всегда были в его вкусе, и не так уж важно — чьи именно. Так что, дождавшись следующего утра (и отъезда Тони за подарком мальчишке Питеру Паркеру), Локи заглянул в комнату к расчёсывающей волосы Пеппер и слегка поклонился, поймав в зеркале удивлённый взгляд.

— Я надеюсь, что не слишком помешал.

Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Ты...

— Хотел лично уверить, что действовал исключительно для твоей пользы и следуя советам вашего земного целителя-колдуна, — миролюбиво объяснился Локи.

— Тони рассказал мне про доктора Стрэнджа.

— О нём и речь.

— Но ты заигрался, — напомнила Пеппер. Закрепив прическу, она быстро подошла к Локи и остановилась перед ним. — Под видом Тони ты звонил мне каждый день по видеосвязи. 

— Чтобы ты не тревожилась о нём.

— И трижды появлялся рядом ради встреч на публике.

— Я старался производить то же впечатление, что и Тони Старк, — привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, широко улыбнулся Локи. — На всех, кому он важен, включая тебя. 

— В последний раз ты перестарался! — сверкнула глазами Пеппер.

— Возможно.

О намерениях рассерженной рыжей бестии Локи догадался с лёгкостью. В конце концов, их последний совместный танец на приёме у министра обороны и в самом деле получился не слишком дружеским: забывшись (и залюбовавшись своей рыжей спутницей), Локи дал волю рукам: позволил им сползти ниже линии талии, потом прижал Пеппер к себе и долго и уютно стоял в обнимку с ней перед сценой, пока произносились речи.

Впрочем, потом он опомнился и в порядке извинения поделился своей магией, облегчив самочувствие на несколько недель.

Не ожидал он только, что теперь, явно мысленно вернувшись в тот вечер, Пеппер замешкается. И поощрительно улыбнулся ей.

— Я к твоим услугам.

От неожиданно крепкой пощечины зазвенело в голове. Подняв руку, Локи осторожно коснулся щеки и благодушно заметил:

— В своё оправдание скажу, что остановился, едва вспомнив, кто стоит предо мной.

— Не вспомни ты тогда, сейчас не остановилась бы я.

— Иного я и не ждал. Что ж, полагаю, мы сумеем оставить это небольшое недоразумение в прошлом, и оно не отразится на нашей дружбе. Пеппер.

Светски поклонившись, Локи вышел из комнаты крайне довольный собой: ему удалось восстановить отношения с женой Тони Старка до того, как тот о чем-нибудь узнал. 

— Локи? — голос Пеппер настиг его уже в коридоре.

— Слушаю, Пеппер?

Рыжая бестия больше не выглядела ни раздражённой, ни возмущённой. Её бледное лицо выражало теперь только редкую неуверенность.

— Тогда ты... Я знаю, ты мне как-то помог. Своей магией или… Я почувствовала себя намного лучше, — пауза. — Спасибо за это.

Нет, Локи решительно нравилась эта женщина! Даже сердитой её ипостаси не было чуждо чувство справедливости.

— Я всего лишь применил одно полезное заклинание. Просто возьми меня за руку, если понадобится ещё.

Дверь закрылась с лёгким щелчком. Оставшись один, Локи самодовольно задрал подбородок и направился в свою комнату, расположенную на том же первом этаже, но в другом крыле здания. Уже в ней он услышал голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Я могу вас поздравить с успешным урегулированием разногласий с миссис Старк, Локи.

— Благодарю. Как я и обещал, это больше не проблема.

— Рада за вас. Что ж, в таком случае я тоже выполню обещание и удалю все записи вашего последнего танца с миссис Старк, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Постарайтесь больше не забываться, танцуя с ней, если, конечно, вы не рассматриваете варианты с полиаморией при участии супругов Старков.

Локи с комфортом устроился в кресле, положил ногу на ногу и наколдовал бокал с вином.

— Моя дорогая, я с удовольствием послушаю, что именно ты имеешь в виду.

* * *

Мидгардцы — большие затейники. Об этом размышлял Локи, честно вникая в пояснения ПЯТНИЦЫ о вариациях человеческих отношений и семейной жизни на Земле, затем — наблюдая за гостями на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения мальчишки Питера, и позже, когда разглядывал вызванный объединённой со Стрэнджем магией образ будущих детей Старков. Мидгардский образ жизни занимал его мысли, и когда он отправился на кухню далеко за полночь выжать себе сок (вручную закладывая апельсины в соковыжималку — так почему-то лучше думалось), когда после повторил это для пока не спящего Барнса. Агента Романофф. Халка. Мэй Паркер. Алой ведьмы… Ночная кухня на базе собирает удивительно много людей!

Локи почти решил облегчить себе задачу магией, ибо полуночники всё прибывали, но внезапно ПЯТНИЦА передала просьбу Тони зайти в мастерскую. И сок на двоих Локи предусмотрительно взял с собой.

В мастерской оказалось гораздо тише, уютнее и темнее.

— О, спасибо. Давай, — Тони сходу присвоил стакан с соком, залпом выпил его и уселся на край стола. — Пошепчемся?

— Если пожелаешь.

Локи с достоинством скопировал его позу, облюбовав столешницу напротив.

— Странные слухи ходят, олень. Будто бы тебе так понравилось подменять меня месяц перед Пеп, что ты не прочь это… как бы лучше выразиться… _продлить_. 

— Босс, я не это имела в виду! — звонко возмутилась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Без звука, — тут же распорядился Тони. — Детка, ты молчишь — я говорю.

Из динамиков донёсся душераздирающий вздох. Тони выжидающе уставился на Локи:

— Есть что сказать?

— Старк, могу тебя уверить, что не претендую ни на что, кроме дружбы, — демонстрируя открытые ладони, спокойно произнёс Локи. — Однако леди ПЯТНИЦА любезно просветила меня о принятых в земной культуре вариантах.

— И с чего бы ей тебя на эту тему просвещать? — скрестив руки на груди, подозрительно прищурился Тони.

— С того, что ей понравилось, как я ухаживал за Пеппер, когда заменял тебя.

— Пеппер говорила, ты отлично танцевал.

— Тысяча лет практики, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Локи.

— Точно.

Подозрительности на лице Тони не убавилось. Он всё так же хмуро взирал исподлобья, на что Локи реагировал максимально открытой и расслабленной позой, понимая, однако, что только позы недостаточно. Стоило повысить степень откровенности.

— Какими бы ни были нравы в Мидгарде, Старк, ты пожелал никогда не видеть меня в постели с твоей женой, и я твоё пожелание исполнил. 

— И даже не захотел его нарушить? Ни разу?

— Ты бы не поверил, если бы я ответил «да», — проницательно заметил Локи.

— А то!

Парадоксальным образом после этого признания перестал хмуриться Тони — опустил руки, уселся поудобнее на столешницу, чтобы можно было болтать ногами. Умнейший человек из мидгардцев — Локи в этом убедился в очередной раз. Подозрительный, конечно, причем внезапно подозрительный, но тем не менее. Иметь дело с ним было интересно с самого начала. Наслаждаться каждой минутой разговора — или молчания — тоже.

В этот раз молчание затянулось минут на пять, и никто никуда не спешил. Затем Тони заговорил — медленно, явно тщательно подбирая слова:

— Когда я прыгал за тобой в прошлое… в твою камеру… Я сказал, что ничего против тебя не имею, но уже обручён.

— Я не сделал из твоих слов далеко идущих выводов, если ты об этом.

— Об этом.

— И не вспоминал их сегодня, когда леди ПЯТНИЦА начала разговор. Старк, — Локи подался вперёд. — Мы говорим о твоей жене лишь потому, что нас обоих озадачила твоя взрослая электронная дочь.

На миг Тони округлил глаза, как человек, которого осенило, потом поозирался и несколько раз поаплодировал, с улыбкой качая головой.

— Браво, малышка, вот ты добралась и до нас! Наблюдений за Барнсом и Паркером стало мало, захотелось новых экспериментов, м-м?

— Что плохого в экспериментах, босс? — проворчала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ничего, пока ты не пытаешься уничтожить мир. Расслабься, олень, — Тони спрыгнул со стола и, подойдя к Локи, хлопнул его по плечу. — Любопытство в электронном коде может принимать причудливые формы. ПЯТНИЦА просто изучает человеческую сексуальность. Во всех возможных вариантах.

— Полагаю, что не только человеческую, — заметил Локи, со значением указав на себя.

— И это тоже. В общем, полиамория — штука неплохая, но не думаю, что я к ней готов. Надеюсь, без обид?

Локи криво усмехнулся.

— Никаких обид, Старк.

— Чудно. Ладно, пойду к Пепс. Загляни завтра насчёт купола для асгардцев, он вроде как у вас с малышкой уже готов.

— Да, мы с леди ПЯТНИЦЕЙ объединили технологии из Ваканды и наши идеи.

— Разберёмся. Пора спать.

Проводив взглядом Тони до двери, Локи услышал, как он сладко зевает, и сам невольно зевнул. В Мидгарде оказалось очень легко привыкнуть к земным суткам и к тому, как часто тут ложатся спать.

И как быстро летят дни и ночи.

* * *

Эксперименты ПЯТНИЦЫ на людях были пусть и внезапной, но вовсе не такой уж плохой вещью. Каждый раз, вмешиваясь в человеческие отношения между обитателями базы, она заставляла их взглянуть на вещи под другим углом и узнать что-то новое друг о друге. И Локи… он испытывал благодарность к электронной любимице Тони за то, что она творит, порой обсуждая это с Барнсом — тот тоже воспринимал её всерьёз.

После разговора о полиамории и Пеппер Локи выложил Тони все идеи насчёт купола для асгардцев, чем надолго занял его ум. В мастерской развернулись стройные ряды проекций, нездорово оживилась ребятня во главе с Питером Паркером, всех подбадривал Тор, прилетела в гости Шури. Работа кипела, пусть и случались в ней споры до хрипоты, но чувство «мы делаем это вместе» только крепло.

На пятой неделе Локи получил личный допуск в мастерскую Тони с правом входить в любое время даже в отсутствие хозяина и выяснил у ПЯТНИЦЫ, что такой же имелся у очень узкого круга людей, включая Пеппер, Вижена и Стрэнджа. 

— Почему колдун? — спросил он у Тони, разглядывая вместе с ним очередную модель. 

— Его подружка наблюдает за состоянием Пеп. Могут появиться новости.

— У колдуна есть подружка?

Тони бросил косой взгляд на Локи и пожал плечами.

— Бывшая… вроде как. Они вместе работали и двигали науку вперёд. Кристин Палмер зовут. Чародей как-то проболтался, что вёл себя с ней как мудак. 

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Локи.

— Да. В этом мы с ним похожи… Только мне повезло больше. Ладно, что думаешь об этом секторе?

Вглядываясь в увеличенную схему защиты, Локи параллельно размышлял о том, что Стрэндж, оказывается, не так прост, пусть и вызывал очень сложные чувства. Он тоже был магом — это сближало, высокомерным типом — это сближало ещё больше, любящим учиться умником — это сближало так, как Локи не признался бы и себе. А ещё ему было небезразлично благополучие Тони Старка, и вот за это ему можно было простить практически всё.

Ровно месяц спустя Локи разбудил паникующий Тони с рассказом о том, что Стрэнджа пытает демон в его же голове. Связь Тони с чародеем, образованную Камнем Времени, Локи и Тони использовали вместе, провалившись в подземный лабиринт, где отыскали-таки полумёртвого доктора. Кошмары бродили вокруг тенями, скрипя и завывая, показывая всё плохое, что было в их жизнях, но Локи… Прижав ладони к висками Стрэнджа, он безостановочно колдовал, разрывая одну за другой нити видений в его голове, пока бледный до синевы Тони, вытянув перед собой дрожащую от напряжения руку в перчатке, видел его — Локи — прошлое, слышал насмешки от друзей Тора, резкие слова Одина и угрозы от Таноса и его слуг.

Чародей очнулся, не понимая, где он и что с ним, но быстро осознал и был отправлен Локи домой. Резко вернувшись вместе с Тони в тень своей спальни, Локи опустил руки и устало сказал:

— Твой друг в безопасности, Старк. Я сделал всё, что мог.

Тони на несколько секунд зажал рот ладонью, тяжело дыша и вцепившись свободной рукой в одеяло, наполовину укрывавшее Локи. Потом, выдохнув, нервно сглотнул.

— ПЯТНИЦА, свяжись с Вонгом. Док в порядке?

— Соединяюсь… — повисла пауза. — Подтверждаю, доктор Стрэндж очнулся пару минут назад. Вонг благодарит вас за помощь, поскольку ему с демоном Кошмаром справиться не удалось.

— Пусть зайдут завтра в гости. Хочу услышать, что за дела.

— Доктор пообещал.

— Отлично.

Отдышавшись, Тони с силой протер лицо рукой, а потом уставился на Локи.

— Двигайся.

— Прошу прощения? — Локи поднял бровь. Он тоже чувствовал себя неважно, пусть и показывать это по старой привычке не хотел.

— Давай, олень, у тебя широкая кровать, — нетерпеливо махнул Тони и, едва Локи неохотно сместился влево, отобрал у него вторую подушку и лёг рядом. Край одеяла на замёрзшие босые ноги он тоже накинул. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я стану обсуждать моё прошлое, увиденное тобою там… — неуверенно начал Локи.

— Я не собираюсь его обсуждать, — твёрдо возразил Тони. — Ни с тобой, ни с другими — так же, как ты не болтал о моём. 

— Тогда зачем ты…

— Потому что ты не должен быть один. Не после того, что ты сделал для дока, Локи, — спасибо за это тебе. 

Локи моргнул, в горле стало сухо. Но сказал о другом:

— Ты редко называешь меня по имени.

— Ты этого не делаешь вовсе, так что давай начнём с тебя, — и протянул руку. — Я, Тони Старк, предлагаю тебе дружбу. Не партнёрство. Не приятельство. Дружбу. Ту, что ты, помнится, хотел, — молчание. — Что скажешь?

Глядя в очень серьёзные карие глаза, Локи медленно поднял свою руку и крепко пожал протянутую.

— Я её принимаю, Тони Старк.

— Прекрасно. И без фамилии будет короче.

— Тони.

Губы Локи дрогнули в невольной улыбке. Мимолётно улыбнулся и Тони, убрав руку.

— Видишь, у тебя получается. Со своей стороны, правда, того же не обещаю — привычка у меня звать всех не по именам.

— О, я заметил.

— Да. Но можешь рассчитывать на несколько новых вариантов и крайнюю степень подобострастия, когда я представлю тебя другим сильным мира сего.

Локи наморщил лоб:

— Прости?

— Мы закончили купол, дружище. Будет неплохо, если у тебя появится не только защищённая, но и всеми признанная страна. ПЯТНИЦА, подбери для нашего царевича информацию о признании государств.

— Да, босс!

— И начинай планировать первый дипломатический асгардский приём.

* * * 

Тони-друг, в отличие от Тони — занятного смертного, вёл себя с Локи ещё деятельнее, заботливее и мягче, практически как с полковником Роудсом или Питером Паркером. Он чаще одобрительно улыбался, чаще кивал и подшучивал, чаще прикасался — приобнимал за плечи или хлопал по спине, но дружески, а не так, как Тор, словно пытаясь выбить дух. Имея дело с таким Тони, Локи чуть ли не впервые в жизни чувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным, уместным и своим… И да, старался не замечать, как широко улыбался каждый раз, глядя на это, Тор.

Очень скоро выяснилось, что быть другом Тони Старка значит обзавестись сразу большой и разномастной семьёй, и не то чтобы Локи возражал. Здесь, в Мидгарде, хватало тех, кто искренне ценил и его колдовство, и его ум. Здесь восхищались его суждениями в комментариях в блоге на Facebook (и нет, он и сам до конца не понимал, как удалось леди Пятнице его на это подбить). Здесь надо было плести интриги как в старые добрые времена, чтобы добиться-таки признания для Нового Асгарда от очередной страны, и да, в этом деле он чувствовал себя вовсе не принцем, а настоящим царём.

Но отправляясь на переговоры с визитом в то или иное государство или же на выручку мидгардцам в случае серьёзных проблем, он вскоре начал ловить себя на мысли, что очень ждёт возвращения домой. И дом — это не место, где асгардцы, и не отстроенный дворец, где трон и Тор. Дом — это где вечно чем-то заняты взрослые и юные Мстители, где у двери стоят подаренные Питером и Ко плюшевые ушастые тапки и где мастерит что-то интересное Тони Старк.

За пять лет Локи привык, что у него _есть _дом, равно как и помогать спасённому от Кошмара чародею в его некоторых мистических делах — исключительно, чтобы поддерживать колдовскую форму не только фокусами перед близняшками Морганами. В этот раз он тоже помог проверить сложное заклинание из манускрипта, когда услышал голос ПЯТНИЦЫ из наручных умных часов:

— Доктор Стрэндж, Локи, у босса начала неметь левая рука.

— Левая? — переспросил Локи. — Во сне же почернела правая.

— Левая — это проблемы с сердцем, — помрачнел Стивен Стрэндж и решительно развеял почти законченную матрицу заклинания. — Его неоднократно оперировали, Локи. Я видел медицинскую карту. 

— О, да… припоминаю. И, пожалуй, смогу ему помочь.

— Пожалуй, я тоже.

Стивен первым встал с кресла перед камином.

Помедлив всего пару секунд — прежние привычки к недоверию ещё не вытравились целиком, Локи поднялся со своего и, смерив чародея оценивающим взглядом, негромко предложил:

— Как всегда, вместе?

Стивен ответил долгим испытующим взглядом и спокойно кивнул:

— Само собой.


	5. Глава 4. Привет из прошлого

Близнецы Морганы получили столько впечатлений в Старклэнде, что не пожелали оставлять папу ни на миг. Наперебой делились, что делали с Халком и детьми Бартона на аттракционах, пока не стемнело за окном. Потом за обе руки потянули папу в спальню Магуны — как самую близкую, и потребовали новый рассказ о физических основах.

Пеппер заглянула без четверти полночь, но Тони кивком указал на облепивших его с двух сторон и жадно ловящих каждое слово детей.

— У мистера и мисс Старк познавательный настрой. Без меня, Пеп.

— Спокойной ночи, мам! — в один голос пожелали близнецы.

— Спокойной ночи. Постарайтесь не засидеться до утра.

Они постарались: уснули всего лишь в половину третьего ночи, но и утром умудрились встать раньше папы и не отходили от него ни на шаг — только и отпустили побриться и принять душ.

День пролетел в мастерской: с тремя разными видами пиццы, проекциями простеньких роботов, созданных в обучающих целях, и со смузи от Дубины, который не уронил ни одного стакана, за что получил от Магуны красный платок.

В восемь вечера зашла Пеппер.

— У нас уговор на хотя бы одну нормальную еду в день, — с улыбкой напомнила она.

— Уже идём, мамуль! — отозвался Мори, лихо схлопнул проекцию и привычно взял сестрёнку за ладонь. — А ты, пап?

— Мне ещё нужно немного поработать, дружок. Я пас.

— Ну, ладно…

— Тони, всё в порядке? — негромко спросила Пеппер, пока дети шли к двери.

— В полном. Есть пара идей, которые ждут со вчерашнего дня.

— Ясно. Мы оставим тебе кусочек торта.

Проводив взглядом жену и детей, Тони с чувством прогнулся в пояснице и дважды хлопнул в ладоши.

— Так, детка, а теперь за работу. Разверни-ка мне броню для Пеп. Расчёты готовы?

— Разумеется, босс, — с готовностью отозвалась Пятница, формируя объемную проекцию у Тони над столом — цветную, с графиками и цифрами.

— Хм…

Тони обошёл её по кругу, разглядывая новый вариант брони. Сходство с увиденной в пророческом сне было поразительным, но именно этого он и добивался. Потом остановился, подпёр подбородок рукой.

— Попробуй дать на оружие пятнадцать процентов моей мощности и пересчитать отдачу. Посмотрим, что получится.

— Выполняю.

В длинном правом столбике с показателями начали меняться все цифры. Наблюдая за ними, Тони не сразу заметил гостей — тем более они появились не со стороны двери. И только когда Стивен Стрэндж и Локи приблизились на расстояние пяти шагов, перевёл взгляд на них.

— А, феи-крёстные. С чем пожаловали? Нашли что-нибудь?

— Только то, что твой сон не является делом рук кого-то с Земли, — размеренно произнёс Стивен, присев на край свободного стола. — Колдовская община ни при чём.

— Никому из мидгардцев это не по силам, — поддержал его Локи, встав рядом. — Леди Пятница, я попрошу вас закрыть двери.

— Разумеется, Локи, — с готовностью откликнулась та.

Двери в мастерскую сомкнулись, отчего в ней сразу стало тише. Тони подозрительно прищурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Кому тогда по силам? Пятница, этого мало: подними мощность до двадцати пяти.

— Вычисляю.

В тишине мастерской Тони всё меньше нравилось то, что друзья-колдуны не спешат отвечать. Равно как и их общая суровость, а у Стивена ещё и оценивающий докторский взгляд исподлобья. Такой появлялся у него после неудачных миссий кого-то из Мстителей, при виде случайно пойманных ими проклятий, и когда к нему — Тони — всё более редким приветом из прошлого возвращались отголоски ПТСР.

— Наверное, мне не надо говорить, что я в норме, — без особой надежды разбил тишину Тони, пока не понимая, что на этот раз насторожило его личного врача.

— Наверное, нет, к тому же это не так, — отрезал Стивен.

Локи быстро взглянул на него, на Тони и попытался разрядить обстановку:

— Я уже говорил, что в твоём сне задействована древняя и могущественная магия, Тони. Никому в Девяти мирах такое не под силу.

— Хочешь сказать, на мне отыгрался кто-то из богов? Вроде того парня в золотистом халате?

— Да, Грандмастеру это бы удалось, окажись он здесь, — подтвердил Локи. — Но он не появлялся.

— Пятница, на всякий случай проверь. 

— Да, босс.

— Кто ещё под подозрением?

— Любая из древних сил и любое из древних существ, — лекторским тоном проговорил Стивен. — Они выходят на связь, только если сами захотят, чтобы их заметили. Мало кому так везёт.

— Как мило. Пятница, что по Грандмастеру? Он случайно не перебрался со своей планетки на нашу Землю? Куда-то же он пропал.

— Пока никаких следов не вижу, босс, — сообщила Пятница. — Продолжаю искать.

— Продолжай. И сделай мне образец брони по последним расчётам: надо тестировать.

Бросив задумчивый взгляд на новые данные в столбике у проекции (мощность оружия, конечно, была по-прежнему невелика, но для обучения и нужно что-то попроще), Тони прикинул, стоит ли изображать серьёзную занятость в надежде на соблюдение правил приличия нежданными гостями (по всему выходило, что затея заведомо бесполезная, приличия там не ночевали). И неожиданно для себя зевнул: почти сутки разговоров с крайне любопытными близняшками вымотали бы любого. Радовало одно: такие марафоны вопросов и ответов в семье Старков случались не чаще, чем раз месяца в полтора.

— Ладно, ребятки, я понял, что ничего не ясно. Надеемся на косморазведку, — Тони взмахом руки свернул все проекции. — Вам что-то ещё от меня нужно?

— Не нам. Тебе, — возразил Стивен. — Ты…

— Простите, что прерываю вас, доктор, — вмешалась Пятница. — Ванда попросила срочно найти Локи. У одного из её учеников проблемы.

— Где они? — тут же напрягся Локи.

— Справа от входа в это здание. Сожалею, но вам лучше поспешить.

— Уже бегу. Стрэндж, ты?..

— Справлюсь, — хладнокровно заверил его Стивен.

Кивнув ему, Локи выбежал из мастерской — двери Пятница открыла лишь на пару секунд. Глядя на это, Тони мимолетно улыбнулся — вовлечённость бывшего злодея в дела и проблемы обитателей базы по-настоящему впечатляла, и вопросительно посмотрел на Стивена:

— Ну и что, по-твоему, мне нужно от тебя?

— Чтобы я занялся твоим больным сердцем.

Тони удивлённо моргнул и через секунду раздосадовано выдохнул:

— Пятница.

— Босс, я лишь забочусь о вашем…

— Без звука. Доктор, мои проблемы остались в прошлом. Ни шрапнели, ни реактора. Могу скинуть копию медкарты после операции на сердце.

— После операции на сердце тебе в грудь воткнули щит.

— Док, я…

— Тони, ты лишь напрасно потратишь время, пытаясь переубедить меня, — спокойным негромким голосом пообещал Стивен. — Твоя левая рука снова начала неметь, сердце определённо не в порядке, но это поправимо для таких, как Локи и я.

_Магия_. То, с чем не справились лучшие врачи клиники, где извлекали шрапнель, и технологии Хэлен Чо (их тогда хватило только на восстановление рёбер и кожного покрова на груди после реактора), оказывается, могли исправить друзья-колдуны. До этого дня Тони и в голову не приходило их просить.

— Ты вроде бы нейрохирург, — подозрительно нахмурился он.

— И это очень пригодилось документы на тебя читать. Твои совместные посиделки с Морганами дали мне сутки на знакомство.

— Пятница, — Тони процедил сквозь зубы. Разболтала, значит, всё ещё вчера! Да ещё наверняка целое досье собрала и переслала.

— Прекрати угрожать ребёнку, Тони, — заступился за неё Стивен. — Девчонка заботится о тебе.

— Вижу, как она заботится. Сливает данные с суперзащищённых серверов.

Оттолкнувшись от столешницы, Стивен неспешно приблизился к Тони и встал перед ним, почти касаясь колен. Его это напрягло. Казалось, ещё секунда — и доктор в привычных резких выражениях выскажет всё, что думает о пренебрежении здоровьем, рисках и неприятных последствиях. Они это уже проходили пару раз в прошлом: доктор тогда бывал крайне профессионален и суров.

Но Стивен ограничился только парой слов:

— Тебе страшно.

Быстрого ответа на это у Тони не нашлось.

— Док, я…

— …Думаешь о том, как всё успеть, не дать Таносу снова стереть половину Вселенной или её всю, и вспоминаешь, насколько он силён.

— Понадобилось почти три десятка Мстителей, несколько магов, два асгардца и один настоящий божок, чтобы пять лет назад у нас появился шанс. И с нами нет того божка.

— Да, помощь Грандмастера была весомой, — согласился Стивен, в этот момент мало чем отличаясь от древней статуи античного мудреца. — Мы с Вонгом уже начали подбирать защитные артефакты.

— А говорил, что сутки изучал мою медкарту, — невесело усмехнулся Тони.

— Хотел убедиться, что сердце — единственная проблема. Кстати, её можно решить магией и ритуалами часа за полтора, и от тебя понадобится посидеть в кресле, не уснув.

— Всего-то? Зачем тогда Локи взял?

— Он тоже знаком с этой магией и пожелал помочь, — пожал плечами Стивен.

— Ясно.

Помолчав, Тони решил, что деваться некуда, и демонстративно вернулся в своё кожаное кресло.

— Имей в виду, док, я могу и отключиться. Побочный эффект. Когда сутки говоришь с детьми о науке, почему-то потом жутко хочется спать.

В мастерскую снова зашёл Локи.

— В таком случае мы используем наведённый сон, он не сможет нам помешать.

* * *

Наведённый сон в этот раз получился без сновидений. Тони устало закрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, увидел на любезно показанных Пятницей часах, что прошло ровно два часа, но колдуны ещё не закончили. Стивен и Локи, стоя с двух сторон от него, ловко сплетали светящиеся матрицы, клубки из жёлтых и красных нитей, тянущихся к его груди. Впрочем, это продлилось всего минуту, но Тони успел заметить сияющую зелёную нить из Камня времени, что на миг оплела все их чары и растворилась вместе с ними.

Оба мага опустили руки.

— Решил усилить колдовство магией времени, док? — полюбопытствовал Тони. Он пока не мог сказать, помог ли как-то ритуал — ощущал себя по-прежнему сонным. Но зелёный камешек его удивил: за пять лет знакомства Верховный маг Земли позволял себе использовать его только трижды и к тому же не раз объяснял, что артефакт не предназначен для фокусов и бытовых мелочей. Но теперь открыл Глаз Агамотто ради ерунды!

Стивен медленно и очень озадаченно покачал головой:

— Это не я…

Тони наморщил лоб.

— Серьёзно?

— Он этого не делал, Тони, — заверил Локи. — Камень сам вмешался в ритуал.

Словно отвечая на его слова, Камень времени в Глазе Агамотто ярко сверкнул и сам закрылся в амулете.

— То есть у нашего Камешка есть разум, — констатировал Тони. — Неплохо. Мало тебе живого коврика, док, ты ещё таскаешь на себе своенравный булыжник.

Плащ левитации резко встопорщил воротник. Стивен предостерегающе поднял руку:

— Тони, Камень времени не…

— Он отлично понимает, что я любя. Стал бы я иначе за него заступаться?

— Камень времени тебе обязан своим существованием, — подтвердил Локи. — Пять лет назад он позволил тебе увидеть будущих детей и вмешался в наш сегодняшний ритуал, продлив срок для твоего сердца. Поразительно: одна из древнейших сил мироздания стала тебе помогать. Она… — Локи осёкся, распахнул глаза и поражённо посмотрел на Стивена. — Неужели?..

— Скорее всего, — не менее ошарашенно кивнул тот. — Это самое очевидное и разумное объяснение, которое…

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, — внезапно сказала Пятница. — Но корабль Стражей Галактики вышел на связь. Они возле Сакаара.

— Показывай, — тут же распорядился Тони.

Стена перед ним и колдунами превратилась в большой светящийся экран, на котором группа знакомых путешественников из Стражей Галактики и Кэрол Дэнверс стояли в рубке «Бенатара».

— О, Старк! — обрадовался Квилл. — Ну, наконец-то! А то никак пробиться не могли. Глушит эта хрень тут всё что ли?..

— Похоже на то, — протянул Ракета.

— Точно глушит, — авторитетно заключил Дракс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Что за хрень, Квилл? — напрягся Тони, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за его спиной.

— Да вот понятия не имеем, чувак! Но только никакой планеты здесь больше нет. Сам посмотри.

Квилл, Мантис, Дракс, Ракета, Грут, Небула, Гамора и Кэрол разошлись в стороны, открывая обзор. За панорамным иллюминатором обнаружилась самая странная картина из всех, что Тони когда-либо наблюдал: чёрный космос с белыми мелкими звёздочками теперь выглядел тёмно-фиолетовым, переливающимся, с редкими розовыми и зелёными прожилками, а ещё — с чёрными шариками, связанными гигантскими нитями.

Справа раздался полувздох-полувсхлип. Мгновенно повернувшись, Тони увидел, как стремительно бледнеет Стивен Стрэндж.

— Что ты… Эй, док! — и схватил его за руку. — Ты чего?

Локи, подскочив с другой стороны, положил руку Стивену на плечо, напряжённо вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— Стрэндж? — его ладонь засветилась жёлтым.

— Ну чего? Чего у вас там? — на экране нетерпеливо подпрыгнул Ракета. — Колдуна сломали?

— Он очень напуган, — встревоженно проговорила Мантис, прижав руки к груди.

— То есть он знает эту хрень, — констатировал Дракс.

— Доктор Стрэндж, что это? — умоляюще спросила Гамора. — Почему… почему оно здесь, где должен быть наш приёмный отец?

Стивен сделал глубокий вдох.

— Это то, из-за чего вам всем нужно немедленно вернуться, — наполовину севшим, но твёрдым голосом сообщил он. — Мисс Дэнверс, уводите оттуда корабль, пока он вас не засёк.

— Что ещё за «он» такой? — не понял Квилл.

— Поработитель космоса и разрушитель миров. Исполинских размеров демон по имени Дормамму. Он властвует над Тёмным измерением — Антивременем, куда стремится забрать все планеты. Я… — Стивен сглотнул. — Имел с ним дело, когда он пытался поработить Землю семь лет назад. Мне удалось предотвратить это при помощи Камня времени, отвести его, но лишь от Земли, и теперь я вижу, что Сакаар уже стал частью измерения Тьмы.

— То есть Дормамму захватил всю планету? — уточнила Небула.

— Он способен это сделать очень быстро, Небула. И да, вы висите на границе Тёмного измерения, потому вам нужно поскорее оттуда улететь.

— Я сейчас же направлю корабль к Земле, — пообещала Кэрол и решительно вышла из кадра. 

Всего несколько секунд спустя «Бенатар» пришёл в движение, и фиолетовое небо стало отдаляться. Бросив короткий встревоженный взгляд на сестру, Гамора шагнула вперёд.

— Доктор Стрэндж, что же тогда стало с Таносом?

— Я не знаю. Он мог рассыпаться в прах, попасть в плен либо стать его зелотом. У Дормамму на Земле были приспешники, с помощью которых он пытался прорваться в наш мир.

— Ну супер, — выдохнул дотоле молчавший Тони, пока не отпуская руки Стивена. — Если эти двое договорились, появиться здесь он может в любой момент, так?

Стивен молча кивнул.

— Ну ничего ж себе! А что стало с тем чуваком с Сакаара? — поинтересовался Квилл. — Грандмастер или как-то так его звали. 

— Тот, что типа твоего папки был? Из богов, — припомнил Ракета. — И правда, он-то где?

— Прародители Вселенной — существа многомерные, — подал голос Локи. — Телесная оболочка — не главное для них, к тому же у них свои отношения со временем и реальностью. Скорее всего, он… ушёл.

— Жаль, не знаем куда, — с сожалением признал Тони. — Хороший союзничек был. Ладно, ребятки, спасибо за разведку, возвращайтесь поскорее. Прилетите, подумаем, как дальше быть.

— Судя по нашей скорости, мы прибудем через два земных дня, — сообщила Небула.

— Добро. Ждём.

Картинка на экране погасла. Повернув голову к колдунам, Тони увидел, что они, не мигая, смотрят друг другу в глаза, причем правой рукой Локи успел обхватить Стивена сзади за шею.

— Эй! А мне покажете?

— Вряд ли тебе стоит это видеть, Тони, — не отводя глаз, возразил Стивен. Всё ещё бледный, заторможено спокойный и явно подавленный. 

— Брось, док, вы обновили мне сердце. Должно же это пригодиться, м-м? 

После секундной паузы Стивен кивнул, и Локи, не глядя, положил свободную левую руку Тони на лоб. Все трое закрыли глаза.

* * *

Ментальная магия — великая вещь, особенно если кому-то не хочется о чём-то рассказывать. Тони не стал бы жалеть о том, что напросился в воспоминания Стивена вместе с Локи, но он точно не ожидал, что это будет настолько… долго. В прошлом он с трудом выносил зрелище пыток кого угодно: невольно отвёл взгляд, увидев, как мучается от экстремиса Пеппер, сглотнул, на миг прикрыв глаза, когда умирали родители на старой записи. Ему не нравились страдания ничьи — ни друзей, ни врагов, но здесь, стоя рядом с Локи на изрытой планете и видя, как раз за разом на неё приземляется Стивен Стрэндж, чтобы через несколько секунд, самое большее — минуту, умереть, он не чувствовал морального права отвернуться от того, кто смог всё это пережить.

Первая смерть… десятая… тридцатая… пятьдесят вторая… И Дормамму не собирался останавливаться, убивая Стивена снова и снова. 

— Собираетесь смотреть всю тысячу? — послышался негромкий спокойный голос за спиной.

Тони и Локи оглянулись на невозмутимого доктора с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— _Тысячу_? — переспросил Локи.

— Ровно. Только после этого до него стало доходить, что он зря теряет время со мной. Мы заключили сделку.

Время ускорилось, мир вокруг смазался на несколько секунд. Повинуясь указывающему кивку Стивена, Тони с Локи повернулись к нему же семилетней давности и увидели, как тот, малоопытный колдун Стивен Стрэндж с трудом поднимается с земли и диктует условия. А после, получив согласие, разрывает временную петлю.

Три секунды спустя все трое вновь оказались в мастерской.

— Ты проявил мудрость, Стрэндж, — с нотками восхищения в голосе признал Локи. — Сумел заставить врага намного сильнее тебя отступить.

— Я проявил упрямство, Локи. Не хотелось ему уступать, к тому же ничего другого противопоставить не мог. Второй раз этот фокус не пройдёт.

— Этот твой… Дормамму… может нарушить клятву? — уточнил Тони.

— Возможно. Если меня не будет на Земле. Пока я здесь, он вряд ли захочет так рисковать, к тому же Камень времени по-прежнему со мной.

— Это обнадёживает. Твой Камешек, мой пульт. Шансы всё-таки есть.

Бросив косой взгляд на сейф, Тони подошёл к нему и прижал ладонь к сканеру. Захотелось подержать пульт в руках, успокоить себя привычной тяжестью абсолютного оружия, сотворенного одним из богов, и…

Пульта в сейфе не было.

Замерев, Тони моргнул, пошарил рукой внутри и торопливо спросил:

— Пятница, что за дела? Куда делся пульт?

— Я не знаю, босс, — растерянно отозвался искин. — По моим данным, никто, кроме вас, не подходил к этому сейфу и не открывал его. 

— Проверь ещё раз, этого не может быть! Подними все записи после последней проверки. А лучше… — Тони нервно взъерошил себе волосы. — Нет, лучше выведи их все на экран. Я сам посмотрю.

Противоположная стена комнаты стала одним большим экраном, разбитым на квадраты — по одному на каждый час. На всех в ускоренной перемотке демонстрировался сейф, к которому действительно не приближался никто. Лихорадочно переводя взгляд с одной записи на другую, Тони пытался засечь хоть какое-то изменение, мельтешение, хоть кого-то постороннего... но тщетно.

Когда закончились записи, он, на миг опустив голову, посмотрел на давно вставших рядом Стивена с Локи.

— Мы тоже ничего не заметили, Тони, — негромко сказал за обоих Стивен.

— Центр базы Мстителей. Толпа народа ночью и днём. Камеры везде. Наблюдение круглосуточное. Биометрическая защита. И никто, никто не увидел, как… — Тони запнулся. — Как он это сделал, а? Локи, у тебя есть ответ?

— Пока нет, — сухо изрёк Локи.

— Доктор?

— Тоже нет, но я и не специалист по взлому. Я не знаю, как вскрывается защита вроде твоей, и…

Встрепенувшись, Тони выставил вперёд руку, призывая помолчать.

— Стоп. Это идея. Пятница, Муравей с командой на базу заселился? 

— Да, босс. Они приехали сегодня в десять утра.

— Отлично. Вызови-ка их сюда. У меня для них дело… Посмотрим, что скажут наши спецы по тому, как что-то украсть.

Дверца опустевшего сейфа скрипнула от порыва воздуха из системы климат-контроля. Посмотрев на него снова, Тони с совершенной чёткостью осознал, что вот теперь точно начались проблемы.


	6. Глава 5. Колдовской след

Скотт Лэнг с командой пришли быстро. Луис нетерпеливо подпрыгивал, спрашивая: «Что там? Что там?», худощавый Курт флегматично поправлял свои жёлтые очки, Дэйв держался за спинами остальных, настороженно изучая обстановку, ну а Скотт смотрел на Тони с ожиданием напополам со страхом. Тони решил, что Пятница была права: Муравей и правда помнил Германию и не знал, чего ждать.

Первым затараторил Луис, едва переступив порог мастерской, где и остановился.

— Здрасьте, мистер Старк! И вам здрасьте, — он посмотрел на Локи. — О-о! Да это же сам Локи! Царевич Нового Асгарда!

Локи на это лишь молча кивнул.

— А вас я вообще не знаю, — Луис посмотрел на Стивена. — Но, наверное, вы тоже какой-то крутой Мститель, типа того.

— Я доктор Стивен Стрэндж, — неохотно представился Стивен.

— Ну, вообще… Эй, стоп! На вас одежда шевелится! — Луис панически подёргал Курта за рукав рубашки, тыкая пальцем. — Смотри-смотри, точно шевелится! Я тебе говорю!

Все дружно посмотрели на Плащ левитации, который на секунду замер и неуверенно пошевелил воротником.

— Вот! Вот! Видите!

— Магическая, наверное, — невозмутимо выдал Курт. — Здесь же тренируют колдунов.

— Обалдеть, — тихо выдал Дэйв.

— Точно, — кивнул Скотт и, набравшись смелости, вышел вперёд. — Мистер Старк, вы нас звали?

— Звал, — подтвердил Тони. — Подойдите.

Все четверо гостей приблизились к нему, выйдя почти на середину мастерской, при этом Луис восхищенно оглядывал всё вокруг и дёргал Курта за рукав. В иное время это даже польстило бы Тони, но сейчас у него была другая задача, хотя прибытие новых лиц помогло ему слегка отвлечься и справиться с собой. Он положил руку на приоткрытую дверцу сейфа.

— Мистер Старк, если надо что-то сделать, мы все готовы… — затараторил Луис. 

— Есть для вас задачка, — перебил его Тони. — В этом сейфе лежал пульт. Большой. Пятница, найди нам изображение.

— Да, босс, — откликнулась Пятница и через секунду вывела изображение пульта на ближайший экран.

— Воу-воу! — воскликнул Луис. — Точно большой! От телека, что ли?

— Слишком мало кнопок для переключения каналов, — рационально заметил Курт.

— Точно не от телека. Тогда что…

— Это абсолютное оружие против Таноса, — вмешался Тони. — Просто у него такой вид.

— Таноса? — внезапно переспросил Дэйв. — Того чувака, который распылил половину Вселенной пять лет назад?

— Именно, дружок. А поскольку он ещё жив, пульт нам нужен, но вот незадача: ещё сутки назад он был в сейфе, я сам положил его туда, а теперь его нет. И на камерах ничего нет, — Тони выдержал паузу и задержал взгляд на Скотте. — Сможете узнать, куда он делся, Скотти?

Приоткрыв рот, Скотт сглотнул, но решительно кивнул:

— Сможем.

— Тогда действуйте.

Приглашающе указав на сейф, Тони отступил в сторонку, чтобы не мешать. Краем глаза он заметил, что Стивен с Локи ушли в дальний угол, что-то тихо обсуждая и колдуя, но решил пока к ним не лезть. 

— Так, здесь у нас биометрическая защита… — пробормотал Скотт, вместе с друзьями пристально изучая сейф. — Сбоя в механике не было? Она работает?

— А ты проверь, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Ага.

Закрыв дверцу сейфа до щелчка, Скотт попытался приложить ладонь к сканеру, но тот вспыхнул красным уже через секунду, и появилась надпись: «В доступе отказано».

— Ну-ка, ну-ка! Я тоже попробую, — попытался Луис, но тоже безуспешно. После него ничего не добились ни Дэйв, ни Курт.

— Мистер Старк? — повернулся к нему Дэйв. — А вы...

Молча подойдя к сейфу, Тони прижал свою ладонь к сканеру и через секунду открыл сейф.

— Опаньки, опаньки, — затараторил Луис. — Сбой в электронике отпадает. Что будем делать?

— Искать следы взлома, — деловым тоном ответил Скотт. — Вот что, притащи-ка воровской чемоданчик из моего стола. Нужны инструменты. Понял, где он?

— Конечно! — оживился Луис и рванул к двери.

— И мой ноутбук захвати! — крикнул ему вдогонку Курт, потом поправил очки и повернулся к Тони. — Нужно проверить, подбирался ли кто-то к вашему софту и этому месту. Дадите мне допуск?

— Легко. Пятница, впустишь его.

— Да, босс.

— Так просто? — округлил глаза Скотт.

— После разведки твоего друга Пятница всё приберёт, — пояснил Тони и наморщил лоб. — Надо было вызывать Нэда, чтобы посмотрел.

— Что за Нэд? — заинтересовался Курт.

— Хакер вроде тебя. Учится на протоколах Пятницы и Вижена, в чём довольно неплох. 

— Вряд ли он знает, куда смотреть. И кражи он у вас не расследовал, да? 

— Точно, — Тони немного помолчал. — Вот что: зови его, Пятница. Введи в курс дела, и пусть помалкивает. Может, чему научится.

— Выполняю.

— Пацан шарит во всех протоколах, некоторые даже написал сам. Вы подружитесь, — заверил Курта Тони.

— Увидим.

Постояв ещё, Тони покосился на колдунов — от разговоров те перешли к делам, начали что-то в своём углу колдовать, причём снова с зелёной нитью из Камня Времени. Подумал, что это разумно: можно же заглянуть в прошлое и выяснить, что тут всё-таки произошло. 

А потом в мастерской появился Луис с черным чемоданчиком и ноутбуком, и следом за ним забежал Нэд Лиддс.

— Мистер Старк, Пятница сказала, что здесь нужна моя… Божечки мои! Курт1457!

— Парень-в-кресле?! — поражённо переспросил Курт, впервые за вечер проявляя эмоции. 

Они двинулись навстречу друг другу, глядя с таким восторгом, что замерли все остальные в мастерской. Потом крепко обнялись и принялись что-то тараторить на два голоса, вспоминая прошлые дела.

Тони откашлялся и поднял руки.

— Так, ребятки! Не хочу портить праздник, но вы здесь по делу. Потом наобнимаетесь, сперва сделайте работу.

— Да, папа Тони! — бодро ответил Нэд и тут же поправился: — В смысле, я хотел сказать: мистер Старк. Конечно. Мы сейчас же всё сделаем, а что собственно?..

— Помоги твоему дружку разобраться в протоколах Пятницы и найти всё, что нужно. Он наш новый сотрудник, так что… дерзайте!

— Есть!

Прижимая к себе свой ноутбук, Нэд потащил Курта за собой к свободному столу и сам же подкатил к нему два кресла. Убедившись, что эти двое нашли общий язык, Тони перевёл взгляд на Скотта, который уже достал из чемоданчика специальные очки и принялся осматривать сейф изнутри. Луис подавал ему инструменты, Дэйв подсвечивал лампой.

Понаблюдав и за ними, Тони направился к магам — те как раз закончили колдовать.

— Ну что у вас? — вполголоса, чтобы не отвлекать другие группы, спросил Тони.

— Дверцу этого сейфа открывал только ты, — тихо ответил Стивен. — Камень позволил заглянуть в прошлое, но здесь не было посторонних, к сейфу никто не подходил.

— Стрэндж прав, — подтвердил Локи. — Нити заклинаний для твоей защиты никем не нарушались, я проверил.

— Заклинаний? Почему я об этом слышу в первый раз?

— Потому что они никак не мешают. Леди Пятница любезно согласилась с тем, что никакая дополнительная защита не повредит, если речь идёт о тебе.

Тони вздохнул. Иногда он ощущал себя хрустальной вазой, которую взялась охранять группа бойцов. Льстило и успокаивало лишь то, что бойцы оказались ну очень профессиональными, искренними в своём намерении причинять добро, а главное — оба отлично понимали желание со всем справляться самому и не перегибали. Почти.

Плюс он и сам охранял, защищал и заботился об этих ребятах, помогал чем только мог, спасал им жизни, заступался перед властями, так что, наверное, они были квиты. 

Он посмотрел на обоих волшебных друзей и не увидел в их глазах ничего, кроме терпеливого участия и откровенной симпатии. Им дорожили. Чародейски и божественно масштабно, решительно и деятельно. Это… грело.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Ладно.

— К тому же заклинания появились уже после того, как ты тайком установил в моём Санктуме Санкторуме уйму камер для контроля всего, что происходит в нём, — чуточку расслабившись, поведал Стивен.

— Только в фойе! — возразил Тони. — И в гостиной под крышей. И я не просматривал с них видео, они Пятнице нужны.

— Ну да. 

Все трое помолчали, только теперь Стивен с Локи смотрели на Тони с мягкой иронией. Что ж, приятно встречать такое понимание, когда речь идёт о глубоком и давнем страхе не успеть прийти на помощь кому-то из важных людей.

— Старк! — неожиданно позвал Скотт. — Подойдёшь?

Если Скотт Лэнг решил отбросить формальности, подойти действительно стоило. Тони быстро зашагал к нему.

— Что там у тебя, Дюймовочка? Есть зацепки?

— Кое-что есть, — Скотт выпрямился и снял очки. — С этой стороны всё в норме. Дверцу открывал только ты, никто больше не пытался, это видно по следам… Короче, не важно. Я нашёл другое.

— Ну же, не томи? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони.

— Металл в задней стенке сейфа с разными свойствами. Сложилось впечатление, что его… не знаю… будто расплавили, а потом восстановили обратно как было. Но он уже не такой, как был.То есть я хочу сказать, что…

Тони застыл.

— А что у вас за стенкой, мистер Старк? — спросил Дэйв.

— Пустая комната. Одна из гостевых, — механически ответил Тони и встрепенулся: — Ну-ка идём!

И первым рванул из мастерской к следующей по коридору двери — Пятница уже открыла её. Остальная группа помчалась следом.

Светлая, но нежилая спальня выглядела вполне обыденно: кровать, пара стульев, шкаф, письменный стол, телевизор. На общей с мастерской стене не было ничего, и казалась она нетронутой.

— Скотти, — Тони приглашающе указал рукой, давая Скотту всё изучить, постучать, потыкать.

Неожиданно Дэйв рухнул на колени.

— Эй, ты чего…

— В сторону отойдите-ка! Луис, взгляни.

Двое друзей Скотта принялись шустро ползать по ковру и разглядывать его, пока Тони, Стивен и Локи сместились к стене. Чародеи попытались провести свой ритуал и заглянуть в прошлое, но на этот раз Камень времени не отозвался.

— Я думал, он тебе благоволит, — озадаченно проговорил Стивен.

— Вероятно, не всё время, либо есть причины, о которых мы не знаем, — предположил Локи.

— Опа-опа! — тараторил Луис, ползая по ковру. — Ну просто чума! Дэйв, сюда глянь-ка!

— Вижу, ага…

Закончив разбираться со стеной, Скотт взъерошил себе волосы и сунул руки в карманы джинсов.

— Ну, в общем. В сейф влезли здесь. С этой стороны. Размягчили и восстановили стену. Я не знаю, чем, и точное время не скажу, но это было ночью ближе к сегодняшнему утру. Как-то так.

Луис и Дэйв поднялись с ковра.

— Короче, тема такая: их было три человечка, — бодро начал Луис. — Один взламывал или что он там делал со стеной, не знаю. Ещё два стояли за спиной. Ну, типа главный и его приятели.

— И у них была мягкая обувь, — добавил Дэйв. — Что-то типа кроссовок или… — он задержал взгляд на ботинках Стивена. — Вот, похоже на них.

— Так. Пятница, ты передала это двоим за стенкой? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, босс! И у них есть результаты, зайдите.

— Идём обратно.

Снова вся группа двинулась по коридору, на этот раз — в мастерскую, где за столом оживлённо общались Нэд и Курт.

— Мистер Старк! Мы нашли их! — выпалил Нэд. — Они отвели глаза нашим камерам, но Курт предложил расширить зону поиска, так что вот.

И развернул свой ноутбук монитором к остальным.

За зданием базы перед оградой открылся искрящийся портал. Трое темнокожих парней в зелёной колдовской одежде и капюшонах молча вышли из него, подняли руки и мгновенно пропали из виду.

— Мордо… — выдохнул Стивен.

— Вы так и не поймали его тогда? — Тони повернул к нему голову.

— Он затаился. Потом были слухи, что он покинул этот мир, поэтому мы прекратили преследование. 

— Ну, видимо, вернулся. Кто два другие, знаешь?

Стивен покачал головой.

— Спрошу у Вонга.

— Ладно, — Тони посмотрел на Нэда. — Больше ничего не нашли?

— Есть кое-что ещё, если это важно, — размеренным тоном сказал Курт. 

— М-м?

— Эти парни зашли на территорию базы ещё двое суток назад, а вышли только прошлой ночью, в 3:54. Где они тут ходили всё это время, мы вообще не в курсе, и…

Дальнейшее Тони не слушал, лишь ошарашенно посмотрел на Стивена с Локи: по территории базы столько времени ходила группа колдунов, делала что хотела и слушала все разговоры, это…

— Проблема, — озвучил общую мысль Стивен.

— Не просто проблема, мой чародейский друг. Это почти катастрофа. Так, Пятница, расширь зону наблюдения на территорию вокруг базы. Нам больше не нужно незваных гостей.

— Сделано, босс, — сдержанно отозвалась Пятница.

— Вы, ребятки… Вам спасибо. Можете расходиться, если что — вас позовут.

— Рады быть полезны, босс! — широко улыбнулся Луис. — Круто прозвучало, называю Старка боссом. Да это просто…

— Свободны, — нетерпеливо повторил Тони.

— Поняли.

Скотт, его команда и Нэд Лиддс подхватили свои вещи и разбрелись по территории базы. Когда за последним из них закрылась дверь, Тони на негнущихся ногах дошёл до своего кресла и тяжело опустился в него.

— Я предупрежу Тора и асгардцев, чтобы готовились к славной битве, — заявил Локи.

— Да, пусть будут наготове, — одобрил Тони. — Если колдуны теперь связаны с Таносом и этим космическим демоном Стрэнджа, нам понадобятся большие силы.

Локи вышел из мастерской.

— А я поговорю с Вонгом. Тони, чем займёшься ты?

— Доделаю броню для Пеп, док, и начну усиливать экипировку для остальных, — Тони побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Все равно не усну.

— На связи, — кивнул Стивен и ушёл через портал в свой Санктум Санкторум.

Оставшись один, Тони с полминуты сидел неподвижно, потом хрустнул костяшками пальцев и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Так, Пятница?

— Злитесь на меня, босс? — виноватым тоном спросила Пятница.

— Не за что злиться, но тебе надо улучшить алгоритмы. Пообщайся на эту тему с Нэдом и этим новым парнем — Куртом. Пусть помогут.

— Да, босс, — это прозвучало ещё более тоскливо. 

Зацепившись за нетипичные интонации, Тони наморщил лоб и вскинул голову.

— Так, милая, а ну-ка проявись!

— Стоит ли мне…

— Я жду. Сейчас же.

Две секунды спустя возле бокового стола из нанитов выросла девушка с опущенной головой, одетая в чёрный брючный костюм. 

Тони прищурился, потом подъехал в кресле к столу и сцепил пальцы в замок. Пятница стояла, не шелохнувшись и уставившись в пол.

— Похоронное настроение долой.

— Моя ошибка может стоить вам жизни.

— С моей жизнью может случиться что угодно, Пятница, но не по твоей вине.

— По моей. Я пропустила сюда врагов.

— Подойди.

Помедлив, Пятница покорно подошла к столу Тони, ни на миг не поднимая глаз.

— Знаешь, это оскорбительно, дорогая.

И лишь это её проняло, она вздрогнула.

— Что?

— Твоя вера в то, что я не отличу ошибку от несовершенства кода, — очень серьёзным тоном произнёс Тони. — Я не писал тебе защиту от магических атак. И естественно, что ты не можешь их распознавать, к тому же все предыдущие годы нам это не требовалось.

— Босс, я…

— Когда всё закончится, попросим друзей-колдунов поработать с тобой в этом направлении. Локи наверняка будет интересно.

— Босс, но я…

— Он уже порядком вник в земную науку, включая всякие технические вещи и…

— Папа, я виновата в том, что не засекла их перед границей! — отчаянно выкрикнула Пятница, глядя широко открытыми глазами на него.

— Да, ребёнок, но только потому, что тебя тренировали смотреть внутрь. Нэд с Куртом исправят этот дефект.

Пятница всхлипнула. Бесшумно вздохнув, Тони устало потёр ладонью лицо.

— Последнее дело предъявлять претензии тебе. Не переживай.

— Папа.

— Это опыт, ребёнок. И после этого опыта ты станешь ещё сильнее и умнее, — наклонившись вперёд, Тони взял Пятницу за руку, упругую, пусть и холодную. — Надо будет поработать с регулировками температуры тела. 

— Папа!

— А что? Будешь казаться ещё более естественным земным созданием, к тому же это может пригодиться, если ты захочешь кого-нибудь согреть.

Помолчав, Пятница опустилась на корточки, развернула руку Тони и прижалась к ней щекой.

Он улыбнулся.

— А ещё тебя будет гораздо приятнее обнимать.

— Ну, пап!

— Точно-точно, и я…

Дверь в мастерскую распахнулась, впуская изрядно взъерошенную, босую и одетую лишь в фиолетовую ночную пижаму ЭмДжей.

— Железный босс!

— ЭмДжей? Что слу...

— Там с Питером проблемы, — задыхаясь, выпалила она. — Он дёргался и ревел во сне, я никак не могла разбудить. А потом открыл глаза и сказал, будто бы видел вас. И что в его сне вы щёлкнули Перчаткой и умерли, забрав армию Таноса с собой!

— Что?! — отпустив Пятницу, Тони резко встал с кресла.

— Да, он что-то бессвязное бормотал, вроде про какого-то Таноса из прошлого или из настоящего… Я не совсем поняла… И он просил ничего вам не рассказывать. Но босс, я…

— Ты оправдала своё прозвище "Здравый смысл". Идём к нему.


	7. Глава 6. Во сне и наяву

По дороге в трёхэтажный корпус для семейных (или просто не совсем одиноких) людей Тони дал поручение Пятнице отправить Скотта Лэнга в дом к Хэнку Пиму проверить, на месте ли частицы для перемещений во времени, — Пятница пообещала проследить. И сосредоточился на встревоженной ЭмДжей. За пять лет знакомства с ней Тони успел понять, что эта девушка была кем угодно, но не паникёршей, и привычки преувеличивать за ней не водилось. Её редкое самообладание периодически помогало другим ребятам из первого набора новых Мстителей — Питеру, Нэду и Харли — избегать самых крупных неприятностей, а не менее редкое чутье заставляло просить о помощи, только когда она была действительно необходима.

Ещё ЭмДжей нравилась его жене. Быстро разглядев в этой девушке зачатки неплохого управленца, Пеппер взяла её под крыло, принялась развивать в ней навыки оперативного разруливания стандартных неприятностей любого масштаба на примерах из Старк Индастрис, притом что с нестандартными помогал Локи. День, когда Тони увидел, как находящийся с дипломатической миссией в Новой Зеландии Локи по видеосвязи терпеливо разбирает с ЭмДжей очередную проблему и даёт советы для многоуровневой интриги, — запомнился ему надолго, в особенности тем, что эти советы не предполагали использование ядов, кинжалов и организации геноцида.

— А что? Он умный, — пожала плечами тогда ЭмДжей и умчалась обрабатывать портативным регенератором ссадины Питеру.

За их трогательным подростковым романом наблюдала вся база Мстителей, и Тони здесь как мог поддерживал своего Паучка: щедро раздавал советы, бесстыдно использовал наблюдения Пятницы для сбора информации, помогал организовывать свидания, если требовались размах и шик (фантазия в этом у Питера, кстати, была вполне себе ничего) и, разумеется, застолбил за собой роль шафера, когда молодежь решится на свадьбу. Пока оба не слишком этого хотели, но месяц назад принципиальное согласие от ЭмДжей быть вместе навсегда Питер уже получил и сразу выдал себя всем сияющими глазами и улыбкой на пол-лица.

В тот же день о будущей свадьбе договорились Нэд Лиддс и его бывшая одноклассница Бэтти Брант, которая три года назад случайно попала на базу Мстителей на стажировку как будущий журналист. Тогда Нэд оказался единственным свободным сотрудником, готовым сыграть роль экскурсовода, они разговорились, и уже вечером Нэд явился в мастерскую к Тони с внезапной просьбой: 

— Папа Тони, в смысле мистер Старк, Бэтти очень умная и неболтливая! Можно она останется у нас? Ну, или хотя бы немного поживёт у меня, а?

Прислушавшись к сопению за порогом, Тони наморщил лоб.

— Ну-ка, пусть зайдёт.

И увидел белокурое улыбчивое создание, которое торопливо встало рядом с Нэдом, приобняло его под руку и грустно спросило:

— Не получится, зая?

— Пока не знаю, но я всё равно буду проводить всё своё свободное время с тобой, лапуль, — торжественно пообещал Нэд.

А потом, пока эти двое зачарованно смотрели друг другу в глаза, Тони быстро прочитал сводку от Пятницы о том, что у девчонки есть потенциал, журналистский опыт и Мидтаунская школа гениев за спиной.

Но сильнее, конечно, повлиял влюблённый Нэд Лиддс. Его просьбу стоило выполнить уже для того, чтобы увидеть, как отреагируют остальные на базе на такую яркую пару, так что Тони согласился. После чего было крепко обнят и немного помят с двух сторон.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! — бойко поблагодарила Бэтти. — Или мне нужно говорить «папа Тони»? Нэд почему-то называет вас так…

За такое обращение винить (или благодарить) следовало Питера Паркера: ещё пять лет назад, сразу после возвращения из плена с проклятого острова, на своём дне рождения Питер убедил Нэда и Харли, будто бы Тони очень хочет, чтобы его так называли. И эти двое поверили! Сам хитро улыбающийся Питер позже объяснил, что это маленькая месть за игру на его нервах, когда Тони повёл себя как самоубийца перед преступниками и Барнсом и незаметно разрядил пистолет. 

Обращение быстро прилипло — спасибо энтузиазму Нэда. И распространилось среди других. А Тони… постепенно привык и он, особенно после рождения близнецов. Не использовала его только ЭмДжей, упрямо державшаяся за «Железного босса» или просто босса, чем и выделялась среди остальных. Она же выбрала для себя и Питера комнату на третьем этаже возле лестницы на крышу, где молодежь дружно спроектировала себе зону отдыха.

Дверь оказалась приоткрыта.

— ЭмДжей, всё в порядке. Не надо было тебе… — сидевший с ноутбуком на коленях Питер поднял глаза. — Мистер Старк. 

— Доброй ночи, Паучок.

— Ты всё-таки его привела, — с досадой выдохнул Питер. — Обычный кошмарный сон! Стоило ли из-за этого…

— Питер, ты не просыпался! — возмутилась ЭмДжей, подходя к кровати. — Ты кричал и рыдал, и…

— ЭмДжей, так бывает, когда снится что-то нехорошее! Но это не значит, что надо тут же куда-то бежать, отрывать от дел занятого человека, вести его сюда, чтобы…

— Я хотела, чтобы ты убедился, что он жив, — тихо призналась ЭмДжей, и Питер замолчал. 

В тишине ЭмДжей подошла к кофемашине и нажала кнопку «Двойной эспрессо». На глазах у Тони раздраженное выражение лица Питера сменилось виноватым, он опустил плечи, потом закрыл ноутбук и быстро убрал его на тумбочку.

— Прости. Прости, я…

Помедлив, Питер решительно откинул одеяло, слез с постели и, приблизившись к ЭмДжей со спины, осторожно обнял её за талию и уткнулся лбом в затылок. Они застыли вдвоём, дыша в унисон. Тони воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы сесть в свободное кресло справа от кровати.

— Не обижайся на меня, я просто не хотел никого волновать, — негромко проговорил Питер, прижимая ЭмДжей к себе.

— Я не обижаюсь. Железный босс, миндальный кофе будете?

— Маленький стакан, спасибо, — откликнулся Тони, расслабленно наблюдая за обоими. Ребята чертовски сильно напомнили ему его самого и Пеппер, и он искренне надеялся на не меньшее терпение ЭмДжей.

— Сейчас сделаю. Тебе твой латте тоже, Питер. Вернись в постель. 

— Нет уж, ты уже и так замёрзла, так что под одеяло нужно тебе. Забирай свой эспрессо.

Вручив ей стаканчик с кофе, Питер решительно занял её место и внимательно смотрел, пока ЭмДжей не забралась под одеяло. 

— У нас тут всё немного по-домашнему, — извиняющимся тоном признала она, взглянув на Тони.

— И это нормально для полуночи. Пит со многим будет стараться справляться сам, ЭмДжей. Это важно таким, как он или как я, но в данном случае ты поступила правильно, позвав меня. 

— Это был ненормальный сон, босс.

— Согласен. Можешь рассказать нам, что конкретно ты увидел, Паучок?

Питер шумно вздохнул, но кивнул, не сводя глаз с кофемашины.

— Почему нет? Там была какая-то… другая ветка событий, мистер Старк. То есть сначала всё так же, мы на Титане, я рассыпался, но потом передо мной появился доктор Стрэндж и сказал, что прошло пять лет. И… наколдовал портал. Мы вышли на какие-то руины, было очень много людей, причём с разных планет и… Я не знаю, мы пытались по очереди нести Перчатку с Камнями Бесконечности. К машине. Но потом я упустил её из виду, а когда снова увидел, Камни уже были на вашей руке, и вы щёлкнули пальцами. Вот.

Вытащив из кофемашины маленький стакан, Питер принёс его Тони.

— Спасибо, Пит. Что было дальше?

Питер напрягся и вернулся к кофемашине.

— Дальше вы умерли, сэр. Я… мы с Пеппер Старк были рядом с вами, когда это…

— Понятно. 

Тони опустил голову. Что ж, всё это он помнил тоже по своему сну, и горе мальчишки там было неподдельным. Если Питер это пережил, то…

— Но на этом всё не закончилось! — неожиданно сказал Питер.

— М-м?

— Дальше мне было плохо где-то полгода… или месяцев восемь… Не важно. И я закончил учебный год, у нашего класса была поездка по Европе, где Фьюри втянул меня в одно дело. Оказывается, ваш бывший сотрудник Квентин Бэк научился делать очень реалистичные иллюзии, и он изобразил из них Элементалов, которые нападали на разные города.

— Стоп, стоп, подожди-ка! Квентин Бэк?

— Ну да! — приготовив кофе и для себя, Питер развернулся к Тони и ЭмДжей. — Вы в том сне сделали систему дополненной реальности. Назвали ЭДИТ. Завещали мне. И Бэк как-то узнал о ней и обманом выманил у меня очки с ЭДИТ. Ему нужны были её боевые дроны!

— Так, Пятница, удали все данные об ЭДИТ из баз данных Старк Индастрис. Установи местонахождение Бэка, контролируй его действия.

— Сделано, босс, — отозвалась Пятница.

— Постойте! — Питер шагнул вперёд. — То есть Бэк и ЭДИТ — не выдумка? Они реально существуют?!

— Я уволил Бэка в 2016-м за неадекватные идеи насчёт использования иллюзий, — медленно произнёс Тони, отпив кофе. — И у меня были задумки насчет ЭДИТ как интерфейса для контроля боевых дронов.

— Серьёзно? — поразилась ЭмДжей. — Значит, Питер увидел часть реальности?

— Но как такое может быть? — дойдя до кровати, Питер ошарашенно сел на край. — Я же никогда не слышал ни про Бэка, ни про ЭДИТ… Я не мог это придумать!

— Не мог, — подтвердил Тони, прикидывая, что из происходящего можно рассказать пацану. — Похоже, ты обзавёлся вещими снами, малыш. По себе знаю, насколько это выматывающе: у меня тоже был на днях такой сон.

— И… и что вам приснилось?

Тони выдержал паузу.

— Моя смерть. Смерть на поле боя, с Камнями Бесконечности на руке после моего щелчка.

Залпом допив остаток кофе, Тони смял стаканчик и метко швырнул его в корзину для мусора в углу комнаты. Потом наклонился вперёд, оперевшись на локти, и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Вот такие дела у нас, Пит.

— Это ненормально, — покачал головой Питер.

— Согласен с тобой.

— Но почему? Как? И… Вы говорили об этом доктору Стрэнджу?

— Ему и Локи, да, наши колдуны уже в курсе. Кстати, Пятница, про сон Питера им тоже расскажи.

— Уже сделано, босс.

Беспомощно взглянув на напуганную ЭмДжей, Питер сжал свободной рукой её пальцы.

— И что, у них никаких идей? 

— Идеи есть, только мы не хотим пока всех поднимать. Но тебе надо быть настороже, Паучок. Тебе, твоим друзьям. Оставьте пока ваши игрушки и подумайте о средствах защиты. 

Питер нахмурился.

— Мист… Папа Тони, скажи честно, мы готовимся к бою? Такому, какой был в нашем общем сне?

Покосившись на ЭмДжей, Тони неохотно кивнул:

— Да, Пит, мы готовимся к бою. Подумай, как ты защитишь ЭмДжей.

Резко встав, Тони двинулся к двери, слыша за спиной:

— ЭмДжей, я думаю, тебе и Мэй стоит куда-нибудь уех…

— Ты не закончишь эту фразу, Питер Паркер, если хочешь, чтобы я стала твоей женой. 

* * *

Солнечная погода в эти дни казалась изощрённым издевательством. В прежние годы можно было спокойно загорать, устраивать пикники и командные игры между Мстителями, свести с ума толпу незнакомых детей и взрослых, нагрянув всей компанией в Старклэнд, или отправиться путешествовать по разным странам и морям. В этом же… Тони старательно делал вид, что всё в порядке, каждую свободную минуту разрабатывая вместе с Виженом и Пятницей новые протоколы эвакуации и защиты базы. Он её, конечно, немало усилил и в предыдущие годы — исключительно на случай, если вдруг кто-то посчитает врагами Мстителей. Но против колдунов и Таноса стоило сообразить что-то помощнее. От Пятницы он слышал, что вся Паучья команда отложила на неделю свои текущие проекты и озадачилась производством защитных костюмов.

На третий день прилетели Стражи Галактики с Кэрол Дэнверс — шумно, дружно, эпично, как и всегда они делали, только на этот раз их сходу облепила Паучья команда и практически пинками загнала обратно внутрь корабля. Увидев это на мониторе, Тони решил тоже подойти поздороваться, но был остановлен тревожным голосом Пятницы:

— Босс, на дом доктора Стрэнджа совершено нападение!

— Показывай, Пятница! Что там происходит?

— Они вырубили камеры, как и когда проникли на эту базу, но я успела увидеть, что в Санктум Санкторум зашли восемь человек в одежде, свойственной колдовской общине. Среди них был тот, кого доктор Стрэндж называл именем «Мордо», а также тот, кого две минуты назад он назвал «Кецилий».

— Кецилий? — переспросил Тони, хлопнув по реактору на груди и активировав броню. — В светлой жёлтой одежде, с убранными в хвост волосами, он?

— Да, босс. Вы его знаете?

— Этот ублюдок пытался сдать Землю Дормамму. Стрэндж с ним сражался, когда только учился на колдуна. Локи ещё не вернулся?

— По-прежнему в Новом Асгарде, готовит воинов к битве.

— Ясно, пусть поручит это Тору и возвращается сюда. Активируй для него телепорт, дело срочное.

— Сделано!

Бегом выбравшись из здания, Тони взмыл в воздух и взял курс на Санктум Санкторум. Дорога должна была занять всего несколько минут, так что он надеялся успеть к середине или даже началу боя, если Стрэндж сумеет всех заговорить.

— Босс, фиксирую аномалию в доме Стрэнджа! — встревоженно объявила Пятница. 

— Что за аномалию?

— По моим данным, в нём искривлены пространство и время. Он частично не в этой реальности, поэтому внутри может происходить что угодно!

— Скорость на максимум, следи за обстановкой! Вонг сейчас там?

— Вонг в Камртадже, босс. Я его предупредила, он пытается открыть портал, но в радиусе мили от здания это сейчас невозможно.

— Проклятие… 

Постаравшись выжать всё из возможностей костюма, Тони рванул стрелой, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы успеть. Не надо, не надо было отпускать колдуна домой! Стоило оставить его на базе, и Локи тоже, чтобы все были перед глазами, а теперь он оказался один против своих врагов…

— Босс, доктор Стрэндж всё ещё жив, — сообщила Пятница.

— Ещё скажи: здоров!

— Нет. Его обычные показатели зашкаливают, полагаю, он подвергается пыткам, но его сердце продолжает биться. Четыре минуты до цели.

Потом осталось три…

Две…

Одна…

Приземлившись на порог древнего храма, Тони распахнул приоткрытую дверь и рванул внутрь. Стивен Стрэндж с совершенно измученным видом лежал у ступеней главной лестницы и беспорядочно шарил ладонями по ним, пытаясь встать.

— Эй, док! — плюхнувшись рядом с ним на колени, Тони убрал броню и поддержал Стивена под руку. — Ты как? Живой? Пятница, показатели!

— На это сейчас нет времени, — задыхаясь возразил смертельно бледный Стивен. — Меня оставили в живых, чтобы я передал… 

— Что передал? Пятница, что с ним?

— Фиксирую сильное истощение, многочисленные ушибы и ссадины. Жизненно-важные органы не задеты.

— Тони, — Стивен нетерпеливо сжал его руку. — Они знали о том варианте, что увидел ты. Они слышали нас на базе Мстителей и пришли сюда ко мне, чтобы узнать… увидеть в моей памяти детали.

— То есть влезли тебе в мозг?

— Да. Я… пытался этому помешать, но их оказалось слишком много и… у них были артефакты. Не с нашей планеты, они получили их из космоса от колдунов вроде Эбони Мо. Они… — Стивен сглотнул. — Теперь они знают трёхтысячный вариант и то, что ты готовишься к нему, и… — он замолчал.

Тони не понравился его взгляд. Слишком… похожий на тот, что был на Титане перед фразой «По-другому не могло быть», а потом являлся в кошмарах. 

— Договаривай, док. Что там за «и»? Что за послание мне?

— Четыре слова: _Танос идёт за тобой_. Мы оказались правы: они с ним заодно.

Медленно выдохнув сквозь зубы, Тони нервно улыбнулся уголком рта, потом ободряюще похлопал Стивена по плечу и поудобнее сел рядом, вытянув ноги.

— Пятница, срочно отправь Скотти к Пиму за частицами: пусть проверит, не пропали ли они за эти два дня. Да, и пусть Роуди возьмёт с собой! Остальным через час общий сбор. Подготовь МОРГ для демонстрации.

— Да, босс.

— Твои старые друзья не уточняли, где Танос и как скоро будет здесь?

— Они отправятся к нему и к Дормамму с информацией, а потом вернутся сюда. Считай, что у нас время до Сакаара и обратно, но с учетом артефактов и порталов. Я… не представляю, сколько времени у них это займёт.

Отдышавшись немного, Стивен попытался выпрямить спину, как и Тони оперся о ступеньку. 

— Ну, ты хотя бы остался жив, док.

— Танос пожелал присутствовать при моей смерти. Когда останется последний Камень, Кецилий собирается отобрать его у меня для Таноса, дать полюбоваться тем, как Танос уничтожит половину Вселенной, а потом убить, чтобы Дормамму смог прийти в этот мир, — Стивен повернул голову к Тони. — Мы в равном положении: наши враги друг друга нашли.

— Это точно, — почему-то бояться и переживать Тони совершенно не хотелось. — Кецилий с тобой не поделился, как именно?

— Не поверишь: примерно в одно время с Дормамму до Сакаара добрался Мордо. Они разговорились.

— Устроили злодейский междусобойчик?

— Угу. Вспомнили про «врага моего врага» и… — Стивен неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Что ж, у нас будет вариант «друг моего друга», — Тони задержал взгляд на странно неподвижном воротнике красного Плаща. — Док, с твоей тряпочкой всё в порядке? Не шевелится, не поддерживает…

— По нему ударили особым проклятием. Понадобится не один день, чтобы он снова ожил. Ну, или… Локи.

— Его я уже вызвал из Асгарда, появится вместе со всеми.

— Вряд ли у него будет время заниматься моей «тряпочкой», — заметил Стивен.

Оба надолго замолчали. Находясь в ожидании проблем все последние дни и переволновавшись из-за нападения на Стивена, Тони теперь чувствовал эмоциональный откат. Не было желания ни двигаться, ни думать, ни чувствовать, а лишь хотелось и дальше сидеть вот так плечом к плечу с бородатым волшебником, вести неторопливую беседу, разглядывать узорчатый пол. Покосившись на Стивена, он увидел схожее желание и на его лице.

— Что ты хочешь сделать, когда всё закончится? — спросил Стивен, умышленно опуская детали вроде маленьких шансов и большого количества сильных врагов.

— Прогуляться до Южного полюса, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Команда Паучка строит телепорт для Антарктики, Пит хочет показать пингвинов близнецам. Думаю, что я тоже на них бы посмотрел.

— Пожалуй, составлю вам всем компанию.

— Серьёзно?

— Вам явно не помешает прозрачная защищенная сфера, в которой можно будет выпить горячий чай, — с улыбкой пояснил Стивен, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ. Несмотря на всё своё показное высокомерие, Стивен Стрэндж оставался чрезвычайно любопытным волшебником, готовым деятельно поддерживать любые сумасшедшие затеи.

Идиллию момента нарушил извиняющийся голос Пятницы:

— Босс, частицы Пима похищены при нетронутой защите. Полковник Роудс и Скотт Лэнг возвращаются на базу. Они взяли с собой дочь Хэнка Пима мисс Хоуп, обладающую сходным с мистером Лэнгом костюмом.

— Хорошо. Пригласи ещё на базу Ника Фьюри с Марией Хилл. Нам понадобятся все бойцы.

— Сделаю.

На пороге Санктума Санкторума появился запыхавшийся Вонг.

— Стивен. Тони.

— Видимо, нам всё же придётся с тобой встать, — с сожалением заметил Стивен.

— Да, похоже на то.

Переглянувшись, Тони и Стивен неохотно поднялись с мраморных плит.


	8. Глава 7. Мстители, к бою!

В главном зале на втором этаже здания базы Мстителей ни разу прежде не собиралось столько гостей. Тридцать шесть человеческих и не совсем человеческих созданий расселись за большим круглым столом под бдительным наблюдением тридцать седьмого участника общего сбора — Пятницы. Кое-что они успели узнать друг от друга, пока Тони летал на выручку к Стивену, о чём-то только догадывались, но практически все жаждали услышать подробности.

— Что ж, у нас общая проблема, ребятки. К нам снова летит Танос и притом не один, — Тони обвёл сожалеющим взглядом замолчавших присутствующих. — Но пока он далеко, можем ввести всех в курс дела.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — согласился Роуди под кивание остальных.

— Сейчас всё будет. Пятница, врубай МОРГ. С меня начнём, — над пустым пространством в центре круглого стола сформировалась объемная проекция. — Несколько дней назад я увидел один примечательный сон…

* * *

Экскурс в прошлое Тони, Питера Паркера и Стивена Стрэнджа затянулся на несколько часов — столько понадобилось, чтобы в деталях пересмотреть оба сна и нападение на Санктум Санкторум. Ощущалось это… изматывающе. Наблюдая за реакцией остальных на не случившееся будущее, Тони не испытывал ничего, кроме растущего с каждой минутой желания прекратить просмотр, отправить всех заниматься своими делами, а самому каким-то образом собрать Камни в Перчатку и встретиться с Таносом один на один. Разобраться с ним, не впутывая остальных.

— Тони, посмотри на меня. Ты не виноват, — тихо сказала Пеппер, едва закончились воспоминания, пододвинувшись с креслом к нему вплотную. 

Но Тони лишь накрыл её руку своей и криво усмехнулся:

— Я его отпустил, Пепс.

— Только не вешай на себя вину за стандартный гуманизм, — вмешалась Наташа. — Тебя никто не винит.

— Да, мы же все там были, Механик! — поддержал её Ракета. — И мы все решили, что всё в порядке, этот чувак никуда не сбежит!

— Ракета верно говорит, все тогда согласились, — решительно присоединился к ним Квилл. — Кто ж знал, что там появится этот демонический урод?

— Никто не знал, — авторитетно похрустел орешками Дракс. — Совсем.

— Я есть Грут.

От тычка от Локи едва не сверзился на пол задумавшийся Тор, но был вовремя пойман за шиворот Валькирией и усажен обратно.

— Что? А?

— Старк винит себя за то, что не покончил с Таносом пять лет назад, — устало пояснил ему Локи.

— Но с чего бы? — искренне не понял Тор. — Друг Тони проявил милосердие к поверженному врагу после славной битвы, его заслуживают многие и…

— Больше не заслуживает, — негромко, но чётко проговорил Тони.

— Верно! — Тор треснул кулаком по столу в порыве чувств. — Есть время для милосердия и время для возмездия. Другу Тони следует самому…

— А я бы не стал подавать другим ненужные идеи! — громко перебил Тора Клинт, многозначительно глядя в упор с противоположной стороны стола.

— Да, не стоит, — поддержала его Наташа с таким же зверским взглядом.

— Что здесь?.. — начал было Стив, но замолчал, получив в бок локтем от Баки. — Ты чего, Бак?

— Всего лишь хотел напомнить, что Тони здесь не один, Стиви, — мягко сказал ему Баки, держа за руку Дарси. — И мы тоже чего-то стоим.

— Конечно, мы стоим, Бак! — возмутился Стив. — И мы будем драться против Таноса и всех, кто явится, с ним, как и пять лет назад, и мы…

Слушая его пламенную речь, Тони перевёл взгляд на следующую группу в ряду — ЭмДжей что-то жарко нашёптывала на ухо Питеру Паркеру, к ней явно прислушивались сладкая парочка Нэд и Бэтти, а также Харли Кинер, параллельно что-то просчитывающий на своём планшете. На ребят с интересом поглядывал Ник Фьюри, что напомнило Тони о его попытке завербовать Питера в так и не случившемся будущем.

— Да, да, все всё поняли! — повысил голос Ракета, замахав лапками. — Отсиживаться никто не собирался. Сколько у нас времени-то?

— Полагаю, не больше двух-трёх дней, — ровным голосом сообщил Стивен, мрачно глядя перед собой.

— Вряд ли больше, — поддержал его Вонг. — Кецилий завладел парой мощных артефактов из нью-йоркского храма. И он умеет ими пользоваться.

— Что конкретно они делают, Вонг? — заинтересовался Тони.

— Ими можно манипулировать пространством. Появляться тут и там без видимых порталов и любым числом.

— Блеск. К нам летит группа колдунов с главным злодеем и неизвестно кем ещё.

— Тони, мы думаем, он сможет собрать часть своей армии, — взволнованно сообщила Гамора. — По пути сюда.

— Согласна, — кивнула Небула. — Не все из его приспешников из твоего сна были побеждены в Ваканде пять лет назад. Он постарается собрать их на корабль.

— А я могу взорвать их вместе с кораблем, — решительно заявила Кэрол. — Я же буду здесь с самого начала.

— О, отличная мысль! — одобрил Тони.

— Наверняка часть успеет высадиться через видимые и невидимые порталы, — предупредил Стивен. — Там не меньше восьми колдунов. 

— Да, но всё же армию мы частично сократим, — потер руки Квилл. — Какие ещё идеи?

— Э-э, тут есть кое-что у нас, — нерешительно подал голос Питер Паркер, ученически подняв руку. — В смысле, оно ещё не до конца продумано…

— Да, мы только начали расчёты и всё такое, — вставил Нэд Лиддс.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка! Что у вас там, Паучок?

— В общем, мистер Старк, мы обратили внимание, что эти колдуны могут вырубать технику, так? А ещё это может коснуться и ваших визоров в костюмах и…

— Да ещё невидимые порталы эти, — подал голос Харли.

— Точно. И у ЭмДжей возникла мысль…

— Не у меня, — кратко возразила ЭмДжей. — У нас с Бэтти.

— Она совсем простенькая, — смутилась Бэтти.

— Не важно, — продолжил Питер. — В общем, мы подумали о том, что нам нужна дополнительная защита для нашей техники, визоров и прочего, но уже от магов. Какой-то фильтр. И мы помним, что Локи умеет что-то такое ставить...

— Ребятня дело говорит, — оценил Тони. — Что скажешь, олень?

— Полагаю, я мог бы объяснить им базовые принципы. Минут за сорок.

— Супер.

— В общем, мистер Старк! — смелея прямо на глазах, повысил голос Нэд. — Мы знаем, что на поле боя многих из нас вы не пустите. Ну, кроме Питера, само собой.

— Не пустим, — кратко подтвердил Тони. — И?

— Но вам же всё равно понадобится парень-в-кресле! — Бэтти сжала руку Нэда. — И девчонки-в-кресле, — тут же поправился тот. — В смысле, много-кто-в-кресле, чтобы следить за этим всем со стороны и подсказывать вам. Помимо Пятницы. И мы думаем…

— …что сможем развернуть систему наблюдения с антимагической защитой, — скучающим тоном закончил его мысль Харли. — Должен же кто-то прикрывать вам зад.

— Не выражаться, — автоматически выдал Стив.

Повисла пауза. И через секунду грянул дружный хохот. 

Смеющийся едва ли не больше всех Стив сделал идеальную вещь, чтобы все могли сбросить напряжение и расслабиться. В конце концов, всем собравшимся было не привыкать иметь дело с проблемами разного масштаба, и желание внести вклад в общую победу имелось у каждого. 

— Ну, в общем, — отсмеявшись, снова взял дело в свои руки Тони. — Предложение Паучьей команды принимается, система наблюдения на вас и Пятнице, действуйте. Далее, всё как пять лет назад, но с новыми армиями. Т’Чалла?

— Ваканда пришлёт воинов на эту битву, — сдержанно объявил тот. — Они могут прибыть по воздуху или через портал.

— Мы откроем порталы на всех, — пообещал Стивен.

— Благодарю, — поклонился ему Т’Чалла.

— А я бы поработала с Паучьей командой, — весело заметила Шури. — Ну, или, Тони, с тобой.

— Для тебя что-то точно найдётся, — улыбнулся Тони. — Вижен, объединитесь с Шури и Халком для установки и тестирования последних щитов, пора навести лоск.

— Разумеется, отец, — кивнул Вижен.

— Халк— друг! — на секунду позеленел Брюс.

— Щитов? — переспросил Скотт Лэнг.

— Да, Дюймовочка. Я ещё пять лет назад начал укреплять здания и территорию базы. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то снова стену проломил, — Тони задержал взгляд на Баки, спасшем Пеппер в прошлой битве. — Связался с нашими друзьями в Ваканде, — Шури широко улыбнулась. — Добавил идейки Локи и Пятницы для Асгарда… Три года расчетов, но теперь даже трещину в этих зданиях сделать непросто, а с поднятыми щитами они и вовсе выдержат прямое попадание баллистических ракет.

— Это значит, ЩИТ сможет помочь вам огнём с воздуха, — подал голос дотоле молчавший Фьюри.

— Именно, Ник. Для того ты и здесь.

Фьюри и Мария Хилл переглянулись.

— Организуем, — пообещал Фьюри.

— Отлично. Тор, что насчёт вас?

— Асгардцы готовы к славной битве за Мидгард! И ежели чародей откроет нам…

— Откроет, — кивнул Стивен.— Уже сказал.

— Мы придём. 

— Хорошо. Кэп, — Тони посмотрел на Стива. — Всё как всегда, ближний бой на тебе. Объединитесь с Квиллом, он хорош в тактике. Подумайте, как всех расставить.

— Сделаем, Тони, — кивнул Стив, с сомнением глянув на Квилла.

— Да не вопрос, чувак! — воодушевился тот.

— Роудс, на тебе контакты с военными, пусть сканируют космос. Вонг, вы…

— Я приведу сюда мастеров, — пообещал Вонг.

— Приводи. Я же пока закончу с общей защитой базы, ну и костюмы вам обновлю, сколько успею.

— Я одного не могу понять… — неожиданно подал голос Скотт. — Допустим, Танос узнал про этот вариант, добыл частицы и теперь отправится в прошлое за шестью Камнями, но мы не будем его там ловить…

— За пятью Камнями, — поправил его Тони. — Шестой у дока. И да, мы не будем ловить, мы не знаем время, в которое он нырнёт.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Скотт поднял руки. — Но с чего вы взяли, что Танос явится всей армией сюда? В смысле, он же тогда умрёт! Я имею в виду, он видел — ну, или не увидел, но узнает — о том варианте, где Старк отбирает у него Камни и уничтожает его вместе с армией, так? Не проще ли ему тогда собрать в прошлом все шесть Камней и сделать то, чего он хочет?

В зале повисла долгая пауза.

— Он узнает не всё, — подал голос Стивен и под вопросительными взглядами остальных неохотно продолжил: — Просматривая трёхтысячный вариант, Мордо и Кецилий дошли только до того момента, где Танос надел Перчатку со всеми Камнями на руку. Они не видели, как Тони их отобрал.

— Это точно? — спросил Локи.

— Их отвлекла весть о приближающемся Железном человеке, — слабо улыбнулся Стивен. — Они не захотели пока драться с ним, поэтому Танос узнает лишь о том, что, вступив в бой со всеми нами, победит.

— Отлично, — заулыбался Квилл. — То, что нужно!

— У меня тоже вопрос, — поднял руку Питер. — Может, кто-то объяснил, но я не слышал, но почему мы с мистером Старком вообще увидели эти сны с будущим? Кто их нам показал?

— Пока это не совсем понятно, Паучок, но…

— Камень Времени, — перебил Тони Стивен. — Вам обоим показал этот сон Камень Времени. Больше некому.

— Получается, Камень — это живое существо? — нахмурилась Наташа. 

— Мы мало что о них знаем, — развёл руками Брюс. — Но если Камень действительно это сделал, у него была причина.

— Старк не дал его уничтожить пять лет назад, — размеренно произнёс Локи. — Сила, которая стоит за Камнем Времени, это оценила и решила позаботиться о спасителе.

— Но я-то его не спасал, — возразил Питер. — Почему Камень показал тот же сон мне?

— Явно не просто так.

— Но…

— Это тебе предстоит понять самому, — вмешался Вонг. — Древние силы ничего не делают напрасно.

— Э-э… ясно. Я… я подумаю, к чему это всё.

— Подумай, Паучок, — одобрил Тони. — Что делать остальным уже решили. Готовимся к бою, ребятки. Нам скоро встречать гостей. 

Зал заполнился разговорами и прочим шумом. Не желая терять ни минуты, Тони поспешил в мастерскую, но был перехвачен за руку Пеппер, едва ступив на первую ступень лестницы.

— Тони, распределяя обязанности, ты ничего не сказал обо мне и знаешь… — Пеппер сделала глубокий вдох, крепко удерживая Тони на месте и глядя ему в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне такой же костюм, как в том трёхтысячном варианте. На этот раз я буду с тобой.

Тони молча смотрел в ответ три секунды, с трудом веря услышанным словам и испытывая чувство гордости за супругу, но в итоге кивнул.

— Он ждёт тебя внизу, Пеп. Идём. 

* * * 

Небо казалось нереально розово-красным, отражалось в бескрайней водной глади очень небольшой глубины. Лишь мельком увидев знакомое тонкое деревце с облетающей листвой и небольшую палатку — второе обожаемое место обитания близнецов после мастерской, Тони сосредоточился на разговоре своего второго Я со взрослой дочерью. И от сожаления о том, что любимому ребёнку пришлось расти без отца, Тони стало едва ли не больнее, чем от сгорающей от силы шести Камней руки.

Снова сон, снова тот проклятый трёхтысячный вариант будущего, у которого теперь были все шансы уже в ближайшие дни или часы воплотиться в реальность, несмотря ни на что.

— Да понял я уже, понял… — хрипло проговорил Тони, возвращаясь в привычную до последнего винтика реальность мастерской. — Я умру для тех, кто останется здесь, но у них всё будет хорошо. Я осознал.

Он с силой потёр ладонями лицо и проморгался, убеждаясь, что вокруг никого нет. Редкие, редкие мгновения за трое суток подготовки к бою с Таносом, во время которых чуть ли не каждый первый на базе попытался, улучив минутку, заглянуть сюда и поговорить за жизнь. 

Первой естественно стала Пеппер — неверяще уставилась на выданное металлическое сердечко контейнера с нанитами для костюма Спасительницы и подозрительно прищурилась:

— И когда ты начал его делать, Тони?

— Как только увидел тот сон. Пообщайся с Роуди о технике полётов, Пеп. Я запущу несколько программ и присоединюсь к тебе через пару часов. 

Леталось с ней отлично — умница Пеппер освоилась до конца дня, сложнее было объяснить близнецам Старкам дружное взрослое «не сейчас».

Потом явился Вижен— очень тихо, но вежливо полюбопытствовал:

— Ты уже начал работать над собственной Перчаткой, отец? — и добавил после очень долгой паузы: — Мы с Пятницей осознаём, что не можем на тебя повлиять, но желаем убедиться, что это будет хотя бы не бесполезно.

— Позови Брюса и Ракету, сын. Они помогали мне там. 

Явившиеся затем Ракета и Брюс ни о чём не спрашивали и включились в работу. И лишь в конце, когда Перчатка была готова, Брюс тихо сказал:

— Она выдержит мощь шести Камней, но Тони, ты же видел, я мог бы и сам…

— Ты тоже видел, дружок, что у вас Зелёным может и не оказаться такого шанса во время боя. Всё решают секунды. Но передай ему, что я благодарен.

— Тони — друг, — Халк за секунды проявился в полный рост и осторожно сжал Тони за руку. — Халк быть рядом с Тони!

— Иного я и не ждал от своего верного друга Халка.

Локи не спрашивал ни о чём. Явился поздним вечером второго дня, с порога понаблюдал за тем, как крупная Перчатка для Камней сжимается на руке Тони, пока не превращается в деталь костюма, и с пониманием покивал:

— Значит, готово. Я пообещал Стрэнджу, что ты проспишь минимум шесть часов, потому что следующей ночью может оказаться не до сна, — он демонстративно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. 

Тони усмехнулся.

— Мне нужно минут тридцать, чтобы закончить проверку защиты базы. Потом я твой.

— Я подожду, — широко улыбнулся Локи, явно довольный тем, что не пришлось спорить.

— Да, там у дока проблемы с его Плюшевым Ковриком…

— Их уже нет.

— Ясно. Что, и насчёт этого ничего не скажешь? — Тони пошевелил пальцами в Перчатке. Не то чтобы он ждал, что его будут отговаривать, но всё же…

— Тебя явно не проймут слова, и мы со Стрэнджем решили, что магическое внушение ты нам не простишь.

— Точно нет.

— Поэтому мы постараемся быть рядом, насколько хватит наших сил.

Что ж, на понимание колдовской братии всегда можно было рассчитывать. Третий день ожидания начался с визита Стива Роджерса и Питера Квилла с планом стратегии для боя — оба выглядели довольными, кипели энтузиазмом, заканчивали друг за другом фразы и странно щурились каждый на правый глаз.

— Босс, они решили в драке выяснить степень авторитета каждого, — тут же сдала их Пятница. — Хэлен Чо залечила все повреждения.

— Славная вышла драка! — покивал Квилл.

— Да, неплохо поборолись, — одобрил её и Стив, поглядывая на Квилла с заметной симпатией. — Тони, мы наконец сошлись во взглядах, как нам всё устроить. Но нужно сделать пару укрытий, мы тут отметили места…

Для технических возможностей обновленной базы укрытия не стали проблемой. Ради их практической проверки Тони покинул мастерскую, полетал и побегал по импровизированному полигону вместе со всеми, понаблюдал за тем, как меньше чем за полминуты на всей территории базы разворачиваются щиты, маскируя и убирая все здания из виду, и полюбовался присланным Фьюри хэликэрриером в облаках.

— Он будет держаться здесь неподалеку, но подлетит минуты за три, — пояснила Кэрол. — Я с ним на связи.

— Очень хорошо. Надеюсь, твоему передатчику антимагическую защиту наши ребятки прикрутили?

— О, да, — Кэрол коснулась уха. — Они славные. Просматривают поле вдоль и поперёк и спрашивают, какую ты будешь пиццу?

— Пепперони. И пусть меня тоже подключат к общему чату, а то похоже я единственный без общей связи… — распорядился Тони и тут же поморщился от вопля Нэда в ухе:

— Да! 

Потом был общий пикник на пока ещё зелёной лужайке перед главным зданием базы. Много еды, напитков, разговоров о ничего не значащих мелочах. Обсуждали, какой фильм выбрать для совместного просмотра в ближайшее воскресенье, а ещё — что для окончательной наладки телепорта в Антарктиду Паучьей команде нужно всего пару дней. Мстители дружно пытались объяснить, кто такие пингвины, довольным общим вниманием близнецам.

Потом случился сон.

…Отдышавшись и успокоившись после разговора со взрослой Морган во сне, Тони побарабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя о том, что продумал всё, кроме завещания, а ведь на всякий случай его оставить стоило.

И, включив запись, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Все мечтают о счастливом финале, да? Но итог непредсказуем. Но я надеюсь, я верю, что повод включить эту запись — он больше радостный…

Говорить для победивших оказалось легко. Однако желание улыбаться пропало, когда спустя несколько секунд после окончания записи Тони услышал и узнал удаляющиеся шаги Пеппер, а потом и её срывающийся голос: «Пятница, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделала для меня…»

На секунду зажмурившись, Тони дождался тишины, после чего невидяще посмотрел перед собой.

— Пятница, что бы тебе там ни поручила моя жена, давай закончим тестировать семнадцатый блок… 

* * * 

В этот раз Танос появился на рассвете. В четыре утра Роудс получил сообщение от друзей из Пентагона и поднял тревогу, так что к появлению иномирного корабля в небе над базой на Земле уже выстроилась армия встречающих из Мстителей, асгардцев, вакандцев и камартаджевских колдунов. Увы, даже из взорванного Кэрол Дэнверс корабля колдунам удалось отправить вниз немало бойцов.

— Мстители, к бою! — подал общий сигнал кэп.

Над полем разнесся дружный боевой клич, и для Тони всё смазалось в общее полотно из красок, вспышек, звуков. Он летал, стрелял, прикрывал ребят то тут, то там. Видел, как тактика Стива и Квилла приносит плоды: за каких-то полчаса удалось проредить почти наполовину отряд прибывших колдунов и на треть уменьшить армию безобразных монстров в ближнем и дистанционном бою. 

Сверху палил хэликэрриер Фьюри. С боков стреляли снайперы. В наушниках вовсю давали советы наблюдающие из бункера за полем Нэд, Харли, Бэтти, ЭмДжей, Дарси, а также дети и жена Клинта Бартона, Мэй и Хэппи Хоганы и даже близнецы Старки. Все работали на пределе сил, но Танос…

С пятью собранными Камнями, боевым опытом и яростью он все равно был сильнее, тем более — с парой опытных колдунов Кецилием и Мордо.

…Прикрывая Паучка от огня и ошметков очередного взорвавшегося монстра, Тони краем глаза уловил, как обессиленно рухнул на землю Стивен Стрэндж, и как Танос лично сорвал с его шеи медальон с Камнем Временем.

— Да чтоб тебя... 

И то самое время для Тони остановилось.

Секунда — осознать, что в радиусе пары десятков шагов вокруг Таноса нет никого своих. Вон тот дерётся, этот дерётся, тот без сознания, дерётся, погребён под тушами пяти монстров, но шевелится, отбивается, колдует, колдует, стреляет, крушит всех на другом конце поля, бежит, но не успеет, летит, но мешают, далеко, далеко… Нет, не успеют!

Секунда — зелёный Камень занимает своё место в общей Перчатке Таноса, отчего по всему фиолетовому гиганту пробегают разноцветные молнии, его тело подстраивается под вселенскую мощь…

Секунда — и в голове звенит от мощного удара об землю, искры не хотят пропадать из глаз, но уже слышится успокаивающий шелест ползущих по нанитам шести отобранных у Таноса Камней, которые вот-вот займут своё место…

И слышится более громкое, горделивое:

— Я — сама неотвратимость. 

А потом — напрасный щелчок, проходит ещё одна секунда — достаточная для того, чтобы подняться хотя бы на колени, на миг зажмуриться, ощущая, как правую руку жжёт огнём, но потом всё же посмотреть на того, кто кое-чего не учёл. 

— Ну а я… здесь всё ещё… Железный человек.

...И от души пожелав, чтобы Танос и все его приспешники во Вселенной разом испарились, Тони сделал тот самый Щелчок.


	9. Глава 8. (Не)железный человек

_За шесть часов до боя_

Выполнить просьбу Пеппер Пятнице удалось всего за семь минут — собрать всех, кроме Тони, на третьем этаже нового корпуса базы, который до первого открытого Старклэнда занимала игровая комната для Халка. Теперь же немногочисленные оставшиеся препятствия были убраны к стенам, а всё свободное пространство заняли гимнастические коврики. На них все и расселись.

Пеппер поднялась на этаж последней, держа за руки близнецов и с удовлетворением кивнула, увидев ждущих её людей и инопланетных гостей. Магический кружок из Локи, Стрэнджа, Вонга и Ванды Максимофф устроился у окна, рядом с ними вели неторопливую беседу Вижен, Брюс, Шури, доктор Селвиг и Хэлен Чо. Над схемами расстановки бойцов склонились Стив Роджерс, Квилл, Т’Чалла, Баки, Тор, Валькирия, Кэрол, Небула, Гамора, Ракета, Дракс, Скотт, Хоуп, Наташа, Клинт, Сэм, Роудс и даже Грут. О чем-то тихо переговаривались с Питером Паркером будущие координаторы на расстоянии — Нэд, Харли, Дарси, ЭмДжей, Бэтти, Мэй, Хэппи, Мантис, а также друзья Скотта — Луис, Курт и Дэйв. К ним молча прислушивались жена и дети Бартона, они тоже пришли. Всё это происходило в удивительно ясной ночи при свете полной луны, звёзд и нескольких уличных фонарей — на этаже не горел свет.

— Я решила, что привлекать внимание босса нам не стоит, — пояснила Пятница.

— Ты правильно решила не включать свет, — одобрила Пеппер, усаживаясь вместе с детьми на ближайший коврик. Погода стояла тёплая, можно было не опасаться сквозняков.

Все разговоры стихли.

— Ты хотела, чтобы мы все собрались, Пеппер, — подала голос Небула. — Зачем?

— Думаю, ты и многие здесь догадываетесь, зачем. Я хотела посоветоваться с вами по поводу Тони, потому что он… — Пеппер сглотнула в полной тишине. — Он только что закончил записывать завещание. Тони не верит, что останется жив.

Вздох сожаления и неверия разнёсся по залу. В этом шелесте очень звонко прозвучали слова Мори:

— Папа хочет нас оставить?

— Нет, родной, он этого вовсе не хочет, — возразила Пеппер, обнимая ребёнка за плечи. — Но он рискует это сделать, если мы все не придумаем, как ему помешать.

— Мы должны придумать! — с уверенностью заявила Магуна.

— Конечно.

— Мы с Пятницей проанализировали все возможные исходы боя, — размеренно произнёс Вижен. — Равно как и стремление мистера Старка решить проблему Таноса самому. При его физическом присутствии на поле боя вероятность использования мистером Старком собственной Перчатки с Камнями Бесконечности приближается к восьмидесяти трём процентам. С трагическим исходом для него самого.

— М-да, а цифра-то большая… — протянул Ракета. 

— Я есть Грут, — согласился с ним Грут.

— Я предлагал Тони сделать всё сам, — подал голос Брюс. — Мы же видели, Халк выдержит это излучение без особых проблем. 

— И что Тони? — скептически уточнила Наташа.

— Сказал, что на поле боя всё решают секунды, так что не факт, что у Халка будет шанс, — вздохнул Брюс и позеленел. — Халк расстроен. Тони — друг.

— Ну, вообще, если так подумать, шанс выжить, применив Перчатку, есть и у меня, — заметила Кэрол. — Если я вовремя окажусь рядом с ней.

— Я тоже сделал бы всё вместо Тони ради нас всех! — объявил Тор.

— Я, как имевший дело с Тессерактом и Скипетром, вполне мог бы попытаться, — негромко сообщил Локи.

— Без Камня Разума я стал слабее, — проговорил Вижен. — Но я помню, что значит им обладать, и вполне способен подменить своего приёмного отца. 

— Я бы сделала это вместо Старка без всякого опыта хранения Камней, — с мрачной решительностью заявила Небула.

— Я бы тоже, — тихо признался Баки. — И что теперь? Будем тянуть жребий?

— Только среди тех, у кого есть реальный шанс это пережить, — уже вернув обычный вид, заявил Брюс. — Тони не простит нам другого варианта.

— Я согласен! — торжественно объявил Тор. — С кого начнём?

Питер внезапно вскочил на ноги.

— Послушайте все меня!

— Э, нет! — тут же замотал головой Брюс. — Исключено! Твоя паучья мутация, конечно, штука сильная, Питер, но это вовсе не гарантия того, что…

— Да нет, нет, я не об этом! — торопливо перебил его Питер, размахивая руками. — Доктор Беннер, я наконец понял, почему Камень Времени показал мне тот сон. Ну, вариант будущего! Мне же сказали, что это не просто так и…

— Я предлагаю выслушать то, что сумел понять Питер, — очень серьёзным тоном предложил Стивен, глядя на Питера в упор.

— Согласен со Стивеном, — кивнул Вонг.

— Спасибо, — Питер сделал два шага вперёд на свободное место. — В общем, помните тот момент в моём сне, когда я пытался достать Бэка? Дроны, иллюзии… И чтобы добраться до него, я связал эти дроны между собой: налепил на каждый дрон маячок и потом пустил ток по паутине, так что вырубились все. Так вот, а что если придумать такую же систему, ну, скажем, маячков и связать её с Перчаткой мистера Старка? Чтобы когда он щелкнет, та сила, которая придётся на него, распределилась между всеми нами по этим маячкам!

— Блестящая идея, парень! — хлопнул себя по бедру Квилл. — Чёрт возьми, как я сам не догадался? Мы же уже проворачивали с Камнем Силы этот трюк!

— Так это реально? — напряжённо уточнила Наташа. — Энергию Камней можно разделить между другими людьми?

— Да, да, конечно! Я же говорю. Схватился я как-то за Камень Силы голыми руками, а мои друзья встали рядом, создали цепочку, и мы все остались живы.

— Квилл, сколько понадобилось вас на один из Камней? — задумчиво уточнил Вижен.

— Ну, сколько нас там было… — почесал в затылке Квилл. — Я, Гамора, Дракс да Ракета. Вчетвером управились!

— Квилл, ты не забывай, что был целестиалом тогда, — вставил Ракета. — Полубожком. 

— Ну так у нас здесь асгардцы собрались, тоже вроде как полубоги и вообще. Возьмём побольше народа и справимся!

— Я полагаю, попробовать стоит, — признал Вижен. — В этом зале сейчас сорок взрослых совершеннолетних людей. Если все они согласятся…

— Конечно, согласимся, Вижен! — сказала за Паучью команду ЭмДжей. — О чём речь?

— И мы с Мэй это поддержим, — присоединился к ней Хэппи. — Если сможем как-то помочь.

— Пап, почему дядя Вижен говорит только о совершеннолетних? — возмутился Купер. — Мы тоже хотим!

— Да, дядя Тони — и наш друг, вообще-то! — поддержал брата Натаниэль Бартон.

— Слушайте, это…

Договорить Клинту не дала Магуна Старк — выбралась из-под руки матери и заглянула ей в глаза:

— Мам, мы же с Мори тоже будем в этом участвовать?

— Родная, вы…

— Мам, ты не поняла, — поддержал сестрёнку Мори. — Папу надо спасать! Без нас вы не справитесь.

Пеппер взяла за руки обоих, подбирая слова. 

— Видишь ли, вы…

— Пеппер, а пусть тоже участвуют, — внезапно предложила Шури. 

К ней повернулись все. 

— Шури…

— Ну а что? Если мы набросаем эту систему распределения энергии на всех, её можно будет регулировать. Ну и, рассчитать всё так, чтобы близняшкам досталось совсем немного. Это же их папа!

— Сестра, ты уверена, что это можно рассчитать? — уточнил Т’Чалла.

— В плане энергии — легко. В плане магии — не совсем моя сфера, но у нас тут несколько крутейших колдунов. Проконсультируют же нас, я думаю?

Шури со значением посмотрела на колдовской кружок.

— Думаю, здесь подойдёт принцип небольших артефактов, — поглаживая бородку, предложил Стивен. — Таких, которые каждый сможет закрепить на себе.

— Я принесу основу для их создания, — вызвался Вонг.

— Я настрою между ними магические связи, — сообщил Локи. — Использую Камень Времени и соединю всё с ним, поскольку он в любом случае окажется в Перчатке Старка.

— А я сделаю ваши магические и энергетические связи невидимыми, — подытожила Ванда. — Чтобы не насторожить Таноса раньше времени. У меня это получается.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Стив. — Локи, сколько вам на всё нужно времени?

— Часа два, капитан. На магическую часть.

— С расчётно-энергетической управимся за час, — пообещала Шури. — Так, доктор Беннер, Вижен, Питер, Нэд, Харли, Ракета, доктор Селвиг, Хэлен и Курт, выбираю вас в мой расчётный кружок. И ещё остальные понадобятся после, когда будем это всё тестировать.

— Вы кого-то забыли, — проворчала Пятница.

— О, не обижайся, солнышко! У тебя вообще самая важная миссия из всех — достать нам итоговые параметры Перчатки Тони. Думаю, даже Ракета с доктором Беннером не знают их до конца.

— …Извинения приняты, — посопев, объявила Пятница.

— Шури, значит мы понадобимся для тестирования через три часа? — уточнил Стив. 

— Да, и притом абсолютно все участники, потому что вы же все разные. Дети тоже, — Шури улыбнулась повеселевшим близнецам, потом перевела взгляд на их маму. — Всё будет нормально, Пеппер, обещаю. Тони сделает то, что нужно, но останется с нами потом.

— Я надеюсь на это и на вас всех.

— Мудрая дева Шури сказала верно! — поднял руку Тор. — Пусть Тони сразится со своим личным недругом, обретёт покой от незаслуженной вины, а мы — мы будем рядом, мы поддержим его после, когда будет нужнее всего.

— Его главный враг — ему и побеждать, — покивал Дракс.

— Справедливо, — признала Небула.

— Я есть Грут!

— Да все с этим согласны, Грут! — воскликнул Ракета. — Погляди, никто же не спорит!

— Никто. Вообще, — от души кивнул Скотт. — Слушайте, я же правильно понял, что мы Старку об этом не говорим? 

Все дружно переглянулись.

— Надо бы сказать, конечно… — начал Роудс. — Вот только… 

— Он не даст рисковать никому из нас, — негромко, но чётко произнёс Хэппи. — Тони захочет сделать всё сам, чтобы и намёка на риск не было! Заблокирует эту вашу систему и…

— …И всё закончится очень плохо, — подхватила его мысль Мэй. 

— Если есть хотя бы маленький шанс, что он оставит нас всех вне игры, — сжала руки в кулаки Наташа, — мы должны ради самого Тони сделать всё без него. Пусть узнает об этом плане уже после того, как останется в живых.

— Это да… пусть… — покивали остальные.

— Предлагаю начать работу! — звонко объявила Пятница.

* * * 

…Щелчок вызвал белую вспышку перед глазами, но странное дело: всего на миг ощутив гигантский поток космической энергии, Тони внезапно осознал, что через всё тело она не проходит. Жгучая боль охватила руку до локтя, но не выше, хотя должна была уже дойти до сердца… Моргнув, он испуганно взглянул на себя — неужели не сработало? — и поднял глаза. 

Сквозь оседающие хлопьями пепла тела Таноса, Мордо, Кецилия и их приспешников сияли земные звёзды. Большие и маленькие, ослепительно яркие звёздочки по всему полю боя — на груди, на шлеме, поясе или запястье, но абсолютно у всех Мстителей, по одной у каждого, причём горели они как огни первой величины.

Прищурившись, Тони разглядел кое-что ещё: тонкие, как паутинки, сияющие нити тянулись прямиком к его слегка обгорелой Перчатке и погасшим Камням. Повертев рукой, он вновь посмотрел на остальных.

— Что за?..

— Чувак! — с лихой улыбкой шагнул вперёд Квилл. — Ты же не думал, что сделаешь всё один?

— Мы назвали это системой Паркера-Квилла, отец, — очень спокойным тоном сообщил Вижен, помогая уставшей от боя Ванде встать с земли. — Именно Питер Паркер с подсказки Камня Времени подал идею распределить силу между всеми, а Питер Квилл подтвердил на личном опыте, что это возможно.

— Паучок? — Тони нашёл глазами Питера.

— Ну а что, мистер Старк? Вы что, зря столько лет возились со мной?

— Халк не быть так далеко, если б другу Тони грозила опасность, — пробасил Зелёный издалека. — Халк обещать помочь!

— И я обещал сделать то же, — самодовольно произнёс Локи, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тони, — рядом с ним на колени опустилась Пеппер и приобняла за спину. — Мы понимали, _что именно_ ты хочешь сделать, но не смогли смириться, даже не попытавшись помочь.

— Пеппер, я…

— Тони, — голос Стивена Стрэнджа прозвучал трагически.

Найдя взглядом его, лишь с помощью верного Плаща левитации сумевшего подняться с земли, Тони почувствовал, как ёкнуло сердце: что? Что ещё сотворили эти умники? Какую цену заплатили, чем придётся расплачиваться за это всё?

Но Стивен выдержал паузу, сохраняя каменное выражение лица, и продолжил:

— Оказывается, по-другому быть всё-таки могло.

И резво пригнулся, уворачиваясь от оглушающего выстрела из левой руки.

— Паршивец, — покачал головой Тони. Потом поморщился: правая рука болела, и через секунду увидел на ней цепкие паучьи лапки.

— Сейчас-сейчас, мистер Старк! Я всё сделаю. Пятница, помоги отделить Перчатку от руки…

Потом было белое облако от замораживающего спрея, который Питер в последние полгода привык таскать с собой. С резко отступившей болью пришло пока ещё слабенькое понимание того, что сотворила вся эта компания заговорщиков и…

Тони повернул голову к Пеппер:

— Так вот значит какое поручение ты дала Пятнице вчера?

— Да, она устроила для меня общий сбор, — спокойно ответила Пеппер. — Твоя очередь, Тони. Ничего объяснить… ну, или сделать… не хочешь?

Поразглядывав жену с полминуты, Тони кивнул:

— Хочу. Пятница, удали мою вчерашнюю ночную запись. Она больше ни к чему.

— Сделано, босс.

Пеппер одобрительно улыбнулась.

— Довольна? И да, Пятница, у нас будет _очень _длинный разговор. Провернуть такое под моим носом, да ещё и всех Мстителей в это втянуть и…

— Папа!

Повернув голову на двойной радостный вопль, Тони ошарашенно распахнул глаза, увидев знакомые звёздочки на запястьях у обоих бегущих через всё поле близнецов.

— Какого?!

— Только не ругайтесь! — торопливо заслонил ему обзор собой Питер. — Мы не хотели включать в эту систему никого, кроме Мстителей, но ваши дети…

— Чем, чёрт возьми, вы думали, подставляя под излучение…

— Тони, пожалуйста!

— И слушать ничего не хочу, Пеп! — бушевал Тони. — Шесть Камней, которых хватит, чтобы распылить по атомам всю Вселенную, и вы передали часть их силы пятилеткам!

— Мистер Старк, Тони, это была очень-очень маленькая часть! — чуть не плача, тараторил Питер. — Я лично всё просчитал, чтобы она была почти незаметной, потом это пересчитали и перепроверили Шури, Вижен и доктор Беннер, и все вместе мы…

— Зачем вообще было…

— Папочка, ты жив!

Добежав наконец до Тони, близняшки плюхнулись на землю и легли ему на колени.

— Папа, правда мы тебе помогли? — звонко спросила Магуна. — Нам сделали такие же звёздочки, как у всех, чтобы мы смогли тебе помочь! — она продемонстрировала всё ещё светящийся браслет.

— Да, пап, хотя они сначала говорили, что нам нельзя, но мы уговорили! — поддержал сестру Мори. — Что значит «нельзя», если ты мог умереть?!

— Ребятки, вы…

— Мы решили, что тебя обязательно надо спасать! И если бы нас не взяли в эту паутину Питера, мы бы использовали твой секретный код и заставили бы Пятницу всё равно нас к ней подключить!

— Тс-с! — шикнул на Магуну Мори. — Папочка же не знает, что мы знаем его код.

— Это мы обсудим отдельно, — подозрительно прищурился Тони, ощутив мороз по коже: с кодом дети могли приказать Пятнице что угодно, и тогда…

— Я о том и говорю, мистер Старк! — очень вовремя напомнил о себе Питер. — Так у нас всё хотя бы было под контролем: мы смогли рассчитать, чтобы они не получили вреда.

— Да, пап, мы почувствовали, будто ты взял в руки что-то очень-очень тяжёлое, — начала рассказывать Магуна. — И мы, как научили нас крёстные и дядя Вонг, дружно пожелали, чтобы тебе стало легче эту штуку держать. Это же подействовало?

Близняшки требовательно заглянули Тони в глаза. Под тихое хмыканье Пеппер он безнадёжно кивнул:

— Да, вы отлично поработали. Я спасён.

— Отли-и-ично! — протянул Мори, потом нахмурился: — А твоя рука сильно болит?

— Не болит совсем, — Тони на пробу пошевелил пальцами. — У Паучка и Хэлен получилась отличная заморозка. А так… нервы целы, мышцы тоже. Доберусь до лаборатории, и мне всё восстановят за двадцать минут. 

— А мы будем с тобой.

Дети расслабились на коленях у Тони, глядя на только занимающийся на востоке рассвет. Слева под руку поднырнула счастливая Пеппер, и Тони поцеловал её в макушку с очень тихим: «Спасибо, Пеп». Потом перевёл взгляд на сидящего, поджав ноги по-турецки, но тоже очень счастливого Паучка и подумал, что Камень Времени удачно выбрал, кому показать несбывшийся сон.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Старк! — верно понял его настроение Питер. — Папа Тони обещал быть моим шафером.

— Уверен, что не хочешь кого-то другого на эту роль? Помнится, Стрэндж был довольно хорош. 

— И я это помню, но он же — не вы. Кстати, пока мы готовили эту систему, обнаружили массу интересных вещей. Обсудим, когда доделаем последний телепорт?

— Пит, ты же знаешь, для тебя всегда открыты двери моей мастерской.

* * *

_Трое суток спустя_

Над островами Дангер светило ослепительно яркое солнце. Выяснив с помощью спутников, что именно здесь находится крупнейшая нетронутая колония пингвинов в Антарктике, Пятница посоветовала Паучьей команде открыть конечную точку перехода именно в этом малодоступном районе, а заодно и использовать средства маскировки. Пока все обитатели базы Мстителей, вдруг захотевшие в Антарктиду, готовили эту маскировку с использованием вакандских технологий, Тони запросил у Пятницы запись ночного заговора и долго смотрел на то, как его планировали спасать, не отнимая руки от лица и тщательно подавляя растущее чувство гордости напополам с благодарностью всем этим друзьям. Впрочем, слова благодарности им он тоже озвучил — за пиром с гигантским шоколадным тортом из кондитерской, в которую Барнс вложил часть компенсации от правительства, чтобы чаще радовать свою Дарси. Речь получилась короткой, но сентиментальной и… К счастью, всё это уже прошло.

К ещё большему счастью, Стивен Стрэндж своё слово сдержал — и теперь Тони мог сидеть вместе с ним в удобных креслах под прозрачным магическим куполом и наблюдать за остальными, попивая горячий ароматный чай.

— Как распорядимся остальными Камушками, док? Уничтожать их на этот раз некому.

— Это будет решено на совете мастеров через три дня. Возможно, обратимся к Живому Трибуналу.

— Ясно. Надеюсь, в этот раз не всплывут. 

— О, я тоже.

Тони и Стивен обменялись понимающими улыбками.

За куполом близнецы Старк облепили жутко довольного собой Питера, и Тони не сомневался, что уж в этот раз он точно получит звание «Самого клёвого дядюшки» по итогам года. Понаблюдав за ними, он сделал очередной глоток чая и, покрутив пиалу в руке, наморщил лоб. Что-то не давало ему покоя с самого вещего сна, как будто он что-то не сделал, не учёл или не сказал… Причём какая-то совершенная мелочь. Это точно не было связано ни с Таносом, ни с подготовкой к бою, ни…

Тони замер.

— Точно! Пятница, детка, ты с нами?

— Я всегда с тобой, пап, — звонко отозвалась Пятница из наручных часов.

— Супер. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала одну вещь. Пока мы здесь, выясни: насколько хорошая идея завести Морганам альпаку?

_Конец_


End file.
